Believe In Me
by SupernaturalShipper12
Summary: Lucy, a part time librarian at a high school and part time cafe worker. Natsu, a p.e. teacher at the same high school. Their paths had never crossed once until one little accident happens, will Natsu and Lucy become closer or avoid each other entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's pov:**

I yawned and rubbed the back of my head, I frowned at the window.  
 _Stupid curtains, guess I'll have to buy darker ones on my way home._ I got up and looked at my calendar, smiling to myself I placed my finger on the circled date.  
"I couple more days and I get the rest of my things!" I squealed in delight.

It had been a couple of days since I had to move places, my old house was too far away from both of my jobs so when this place opened up I jumped at the chance. Almost everything had made it to my house except my couch, bookcases, washing machine and dryer, and my bed. So I was currently stuck sleeping on the ground with a blanket. The moving company had called saying they would bring my items by the next day, however the movers got lost and everything ended up two towns over. I finally got a call saying they'd be here by Wednesday, it was Monday.

I looked around at all the boxes still packed with books and other things. I smiled and stretched while walking to my closet.  
 _I wonder what I should wear to the library today..._

I finally chose khaki jeans and a light blue v-neck shirt. I grabbed my things checking the time before heading for a shower.

By the time I got out of the shower and finished brushing my hair I had 17 missed calls from my best friend and coworker Levy. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why she was calling so early. I decided to call her back.

I listened to the dial tone as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"LUCY!" I held the phone away from my ear and took a sip of coffee.

"Jeez Levy, chill at this rate I'll go deaf. Anyways what's up?" I leaned against my counter and drank more coffee.

"Where are you?! You were supposed to come in at 7:15a.m. it is now 8:45!" I spit out my coffee and wiped my mess.

"What?! No no no, I checked the schedule last night I don't start until 9:15 today." I quickly washed my dish and ran to my room looking for my schedule.

"That's next week, you probably got mixed up." I found it and groaned as I saw she was right. "Anyways hurry and get here, Erza is not to happy with you being late."

I gulped and grabbed my keys before running out of the apartment. "I'm already half way there!" I heard her chuckle and hang up.

 _Great way to start the day Lucy._  
 _***************_  
 **Natsu's pov:**

I looked around for a parking space and finally found one. It was 8:50 and my first class started in ten minutes, I wasn't really in a hurry since the students still needed to change.

I walked through the front gate carrying my clipboard and felt someone bump my shoulder, "aren't you happy having it so easy in the morning."

I looked over and saw Freed walking next to me looking at his watch. "Eh, I usually have 20 minutes to spare give or take a few." I smiled and raised an eyebrow confused.  
"Uh shouldn't you actually be in class right now?" Freed taught Latin classes, though I'm not really sure when the students would ever need to use it.

"Yeah, but I figure I should give them extra time to turn in their homework" He also loved torturing students with tons of homework that's always due the following day.

I rolled my eyes and felt myself get shoved as a blonde girl squeezed her way through us running towards the building.

"Sorry!" Freed chuckled at her yell and pointed. "One day you're going to be stuck in her place having to run to work" I shrugged and waved before heading towards the gym.

By the time I walked through the doors, the class president was already leading everyone through the stretches. I grabbed the pencil from behind my ear and started taking attendance. I finished at the same time the students finished stretching. I set my clipboard down and stretched a bit before looking at everyone, "Alright listen up! Your physical tests will be starting next week, which means today we're going to head out to the field." I heard groans and waited for it to settle down before continuing with the days lesson. "We'll be running two miles and afterwards you guys will come back in and split into two groups. We're playing dodgeball." The students cheers filled the gym.

"Natsu!" I looked over to Romeo. I hated being called Mr. Dragneel it made me feel old and I was only 25.

"What?" I motioned for everyone to start heading to the field.

"Are you going to be running with us?" I smiled and nodded as we got to the track.

"You know it, when have I ever passed up running. I'll run slowly so if you fall behind me you will end up running more than two miles understand?!" I yelled over the students chatter.

"Everyone ready?! Let's try to run this under 20 minutes!" I took off slowly and watched as everyone sped in front of me. Once I was sure everyone was at least a lap ahead of me I picked up my pace.

I looked up and saw the white puffy clouds and smiled. _Seems so calm and peaceful today. It should be a good day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's pov:**

I sped into a parking space at the school and quickly grabbed my things before slamming my car door shut and locking it. I turned and ran towards the school building, I weaved through the students and jumped over a blue haired girl who had knelt down to pick up some papers she dropped. I could feel eyes on me all around but I ignored it and kept running. I saw a white haired person walking towards me and I smiled and looked over my shoulder as I ran by her.

"Morning Mira, See you later!" I yelled, after seeing her smile and wave I turned to face forward again and saw I was coming up on a pink haired guy walking next to a green haired guy.

 _I swear people here have such weird hair colors, I never knew people actually grew hair that color. Crap, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from running. Think Lucy Think!_ I looked left and right and saw my path blocked by students heading to class.

I sighed and saw the two guys in front of me separate a little. I took a deep breath and sped up sliding through the both of them, I had almost made it but I ended up accidentally shoving the pink haired male. "SORRY!" I called back running up the stairs of the school and through the building. After a few sharp turns and bumping into more people I arrived at the front of the library. I hunched over trying to catch my breath before walking through the doors.

I finally stood up straight and fixed my appearance, I slowly pushed the library door open and tried to sneak in.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" I froze and felt a shiver course through my body. I slowly turned around coming face to face with a pissed off scarlet haired girl.

"E-Erza...hey!" I tried to smile and failed miserably as she started scolding me on punctuality. I kept my head down through the whole thing in shame at my stupid mistake.

When she was finally finished scolding me she sent me to go help Levy put books away. I quickly scurried to find Levy and get as far away from Erza. I found Levy in the romance section with Gajeel putting books away.

"Morning Lucy!" Levy knocked me down and strangled me with a hug.

"Oi shrimp! I get she's your best friend but unless you want to attend her funeral I suggest you let her breath." Levy blushed and quickly let go helping me stand up.

"Thanks Gajeel, by the way shouldn't you be at work?" Gajeel was a mechanic, he met Levy when her car broke down since then they've practically been inseparable. It was easy to see both of their feelings yet both seemed completely clueless.

"Nah I called in sick today I felt like spending the day in a quiet place with a certain shrimp." I smiled seeing Levy blush while trying to place a book on a shelf way out of her reach. Gajeel saw and grabbed it for her putting it back.

"I had it!" Levy pouted and smacked Gajeel lightly.

"Yeah you did if you were taller shorty. Gihi" I shook my head and grabbed a pile of books motioning that I'd be in the next aisle. I started putting the books away when a short blue haired girl came up to me.

"Excuse me, can you help me find these books?" She held a list to me and I nodded taking the list.

"Sure thing" I scanned through the books and smiled, "These are all good books, follow me. I'm Lucy by the way." We walked to the mystery section while I pointed out where the books would be.

"Thank you, I'm Wendy. By the way um...nice..jump earlier..." I looked at her confused before realizing she was the girl who had dropped the papers earlier.

"Oh...heh sorry about that I was late for work and I was trying to get here as soon as possible." I reached to the top shelf grabbing the book and handing it to Wendy.

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't be sorry I would have done the same thing." We walked to the check out desk as I scanned her library card and the books. I saw her staring at me, I felt my face flush.

"I-Is there something on my face?" She snapped out of her train of thought and shook her head.

"No I was just thinking you were my older brothers type..." I felt myself grow brighter.

"U-Um thanks I think? Who's your brother?" I saw her smile as she put the books in her backpack.

"I have two brothers. They both work here, one is Natsu Dragneel the other is Gray Fullbuster" I looked at her confused.

"I thought they were your brothers..." she nodded confused "But you all have different last names... your library card showed you as Wendy Marvell..."

"Oh right, that's because me and Gray were adopted by Natsu's parents. So technically their only my adopted brothers." I bit my lip feeling bad.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't realize.." She shook her head and smiled, "Don't be sorry, I'm not. I really love having them as family."

I saw Levy coming back with Gajeel and Erza. I smiled at Wendy as she put away her library card.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I watched her ponder for a bit before she brightened up.

"Actually I need a tutor... do you think you can help?" I was taken aback by her request and rubbed my arm.

"Er...well..you see, I just recently moved to a new apartment and I work two jobs so...I don't really think I would be able to um...make very much time to help you..." I watched her face fall in disappointment as the others moved back behind the counter to grab more books.

"Come on Blondie, how can you let a little squirt like her make that face." I glared at Gajeel for making me feel even worse.

"Oh no, it's okay really...I'll find someone else" Wendy smiled brightly at me and I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Alright Wendy, I'll help you but we'll probably be stuck with weird hours to get together." Levy smiled and Gajeel ruffled my hair. Erza patted Wendy's head and absentmindedly played with her hair. Wendy didn't seem to mind.

"THAT'S PERFECTLY FINE!" the four of us jumped slightly startled. She covered her mouth and whispered, "Sorry...I was too excited." I chuckled and handed more books to Gajeel to put on cart.

"U-um...if you don't mind...you said you just recently moved...I...um have you finished unpacking everything yet?" I stopped what I was doing and shook my head smiling.

"No I have quite a few things left to unpack..." We all saw her eyes lighten up.

"Great!...I mean not great that you haven't finished but it's great that I can help...If you want.." I smiled and patted her head.

"I would like that...though I'm still waiting on the movers." Everyone gave me confused looks so I explained how they got lost.

"Well then, I can't stand around letting my best friend and Wendy unpack everything alone. Erza and I will help!" Levy smiled at me as Erza nodded finishing up a brain in Wendy's hair.

"O-oh um thanks...you guys don't have to but..thanks I appreciate it." I smiled rubbing the back of my head. Gajeel placed his arms on Levy's shoulders and placed his weight on her.

"Gajeel! You. Are. Heavy!" I chuckled at the sight of Levy struggling to keep Gajeel from knocking them both down.

"Gihi, that proves it, I'm helping too." He stood up and moved away from Levy grabbing more books. "If you could barely keep me up how can you manage to move all those heavy items the movers are dropping off?" I hated to admit it but Gajeel was right, maybe Erza could move some stuff but that's still a lot of strain on four girls.

"Yeah that's perfect, thanks Gajeel." He nodded at me. Wendy looked at the clock and jumped.

"I'm gonna be so late!"She grabbed her items and ran towards the door as we watched her while chuckling softly. She stopped at the door and turned back to me, "Oh yeah, I'll bring my brothers to help also! I'll see you later to get more details on when we're meeting!" I nodded as she waved and disappeared behind the door.

I looked to everyone else, Gajeel and Levy were already on their way to put books away which left me with Erza. "Hey Erza do you know Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster?" I couldn't help but wonder since she had worked here the longest.

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah we grew up together the three of us used to live next door to each other. Gray lost his parents in a car accident one winter when he was little and Natsu's family took him in. When they moved into the house next door to mine we instantly became the best of friends. I was surprised when I found out we were all going to be working in the same place. Anyways why'd you need to know?"

I shrugged and smiled, "I just wantd to know if I should allow Wendy to bring them over to help or not." Erza nodded in understanding and scanned more books. "Hey by the way, why don't I invite Juvia and Jellal. I'm sure they'd love to help." I watched Erza's face flush at Jellal's name.

I quickly texted them both and smiled when they both agreed to help. "I think Jellal is busy so it's fine, you don't need his help." I chuckled and showed her the text.

"Oh but uhhh he already agreed once I mentioned you'd be helping." Erza flushed as bright as her hair. "I'm surprised you still blush like this even though you guys have been dating for a few years now."

"S-shut up and get back to work!" I chuckled and nodded grabbing books to restock them.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly, we got our checks and Wendy came by so we could exchange our contact information. Erza texted Jellal when we weren't busy and Levy and Gajeel played Jenga. I spent the rest of the day writing my book and waiting for my shift to end. By the time it ended students were already filing their way out of school. I made my way out the door with them and stumbled on the steps falling forward, I braced myself for the impact that never came.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was laying on top of a pink haired man. He looked up at me confused at what happened. I felt something stir in the deepest parts of my stomach. His eyes were a beautiful dark onyx, it felt like they were staring straight into my soul.

"Um...I would love to stay laying here but I can't breath." I blushed as his voice made me catch my breath. I quickly got off of him and helped him up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.." he dusted himself off and watched me curiously.

"Which time?" I stared at him confused. "You almost knocked me down this morning also" I blushed as I realized it was the same guy.

"B-both times! I was in a hurry and I'm so sorry!" I heard him chuckle and I felt a hand ruffle my hair.

"It's fine, I was just messing around." I smiled and looked at my watch.

"Shoot! I need to hurry! Sorry I have to go before the bank closes." I waved and started running to my car, I tripped and almost fell again before reaching my car. I sighed and quickly got into my car heading to the bank.  
I scolded myself for not asking for the guys name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu's pov:**

I had run with every single class so I ended up running a total of 14 miles. I was tired as hell, I made sure to use the boys locker room showers to wash off my sweat. Mira came in after I was done getting dressed to hand me my paycheck.

"Thanks Mira. Where's Gramps?" Mira held up more envelopes.

"He went to the board meeting to clear up some complaints, I would love to stay and talk Natsu but I need to take the rest of the staff their checks." I nodded and waved before she disappeared out the door. I opened the envelope in my hand and smiled.

 _Yes! $1,125! I love working as a teacher the pay was amazing. Plus all the overtime coaching sports actually helped...better go deposit this into the bank_ **(A/N: I had to google how much a teacher gets paid apparently they get $4,500 once a month for 10 months so I'm making it so that he gets paid weekly)**

I grabbed my things and headed out to my car. I walked down the steps and had finally reached the last step when I heard a small shriek as I turned around I saw a girl falling towards me. I sighed opened my arms and prepared myself for how much this would hurt. I felt my back and head hit the pavement as I gritted my teeth. I kept my eyes closed for a bit while I waited for the pain to recede.

I couldn't breath. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a cute blonde haired girl squeezing her eyes shut waiting for impact, I couldn't help but smile. She slowly opened her eyes and stared down at me, I couldn't stop myself from staring deep into her eyes. They were a soft brown, they made me feel warm and at peace. I felt my heart speed up and I blushed slightly.

"Um...I would love to stay laying here but I can't breath." I watched her eyes widen and a blush appear along her cheeks, she was adorable.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." I wiped off my hands and dusted myself off pausing briefly as her voice registered. I had heard it before but couldn't figure out from where. I watched her as she looked around relieved no one else was around anymore. Then it hit me. She was from this morning.

"Which time?" I smiled wanting to tease her a bit "You almost knocked me down this morning." I watched her face turn as red as Erza's hair.

"B-both times! I was in a hurry and I'm so sorry!" I chuckled softly watching her amused. I tilted my head a bit feeling my heart pound against my chest, I scolded myself for not introducing myself. She took off saying something about the bank and ran to her car.

I watched as she almost fell a second time and chuckled softly at her clumsiness. I bit my lip wondering if she was going to be okay. Her words finally registered in my head and I looked down at my watch, "Shit she's right the banks close at 5, it's 4:45 I need to hurry" I ran to my car and drove to the closest bank. I sighed seeing the small amount of cars in the parking lot. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and it read 4:55. I grabbed my check and made my way inside. I looked at my check again before getting in line behind a blonde girl who was panting slightly.

"Are you ok?" I looked at her as my eyes widened, it was the girl who ran into me twice. She turned around and wore the same expression as me. She smiled afterwards and nodded.

"Just happy I made it in time." I nodded and held up my check.

"You and me both. Oh before I forget I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I saw her eyes widen as she turned around quickly. I couldn't help but wonder if I had said something wrong. She slowly turned around and smiled again.

"I'm Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia." I smiled and nodded.

"So Luce then." I smiled wider as I saw her cheeks flush again.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I felt myself blush at his adorable smile and then I heard him call me Luce. I was so nervous and I didn't even know why. I couldn't help but wonder if this was Wendy's brother. After all how many Natsu Dragneel's could there be.

"H-hey Natsu, right?" I decide I would ask instead of just wonder.

"Yep what's up?" He tilted his head a little and gave me an incredible smile.

"Do you um...do you by any chance have a sister?" he looked a little confused and smiled again before nodding.

"Yeah Luce, how'd you know? I have a sister named Wendy and pain in the ass brother named Gray. Wendy goes to the school where we work and Gray works there too. Gray is a P.E teacher too. Now that I think of it, you work there too yet I've never seen you there. Where do you work?" I blushed realizing this was the Natsu that was going to be in my house. That I almost missed his question.

"O-oh well heh, um it's nothing as great as being a p.e. teacher but...u-uh I-I work i-in the library p-part time. I also work at the Lily Pad Cafe d-down the street..." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering and responding all flustered.

"What are you talking about, you work two jobs, that's pretty cool and not to mention amazing." Natsu and I moved forward, I was next in line which I dreaded because then it would mean the end of our conversation.

I turned to ask Natsu a question when he smiled at me and raised his phone screen at me. "So I take it since you know Wendy that you're the Lucy she's talking about in these messages?" I read the messages and felt my cheeks turn red.

 **Wendy:** Natsu guess what!

 **Natsu:** What's up little one?

 **Wendy:** So you know how my grades were going down? Well since you and Gray aren't the smartest I decided to get a tutor. Her name is Lucy, she's super kind and smart. Oh did I mention she's super kind and smart she's also extremely beautiful. Almost like an angel.

 **Natsu:** okay first, I'm not that stupid and Gray tries his hardest it's not his fault he can't keep up. Second I'm thrilled you're finally getting serious about your studies. Do I know this Lucy?

 **Wendy:** Oh I don't know really, she's the librarian at school who works with Erza and Levy. She said she just moved so even if you don't know her you will, I told her you and Gray are coming over with me to help her move her things.

I blushed at Wendy's comment again and smiled.

"So you're the Lucy she's speaking of right?"

"Oh! Yeah I am but it's okay you guys don't need to go out of your way I can manage it perfectly, I'm a big tough girl." I giggled softly and did a pathetic flex showing absolutely no muscle.

I heard Natsu chuckle and I almost fainted, it was so melodic and deep I was mesmerized. "Don't even worry, you can definitely count us in, we'll be there." I smiled and nodded.

"Well thanks I guess I'll see you Wednesday?" I waved as I was called next and saw him nod. I handed my check to the lady behind the counter and swiped my card so she could deposit it into my account. I smiled and waved one last time to Natsu before leaving. I started walking towards the exit while digging through my purse for the keys when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse-" I stopped talking immediately as I looked up at the person I ran into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's Pov:**

I dropped my bag and fell to my knees in front of the man. I trembled violently and heard the man chuckle.

"Lucy sweetheart, I didn't expect to run into you here. Stand up darling." I shut my eyes willing the man to go away.

"Luce? Lucy what's wrong?" I felt Natsu kneel next to me and place his hands on my shoulders, "Luce look at me." I slowly looked up at him feeling tears in my eyes.

"Luce? What's wrong, did this man do something to you? Do you know who it is?" I nodded and looked down.

"He...Natsu he's my father...Jude Heartfilia" I looked up at the man towering over me with a crazed sinister look on his face.

"Come now darling, do I really frighten you that much?" He reached his hand out to touch my cheek and I felt myself flinch and move behind Natsu.

"Oi, keep your hands off of her." Natsu stood up and pulled me up with him shielding me with his body.

"Oh? Who might you be? Never mind I don't care, give me my daughter." I felt myself stiffen and I slowly spoke up from behind Natsu.

"Daughter?! Hah don't kid me! After mom died you locked me up in the basement for three years with nothing but bread and water! You beat me, you yelled at me for no reason, you brought your friends to that basement and you let them rape me night after night!" I felt my tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked down and felt fabric between my hand and realized I was grabbing onto Natsu's shirt.

"YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU!"

 **Natsu's pov:**

I stood there in disbelief feeling Lucy trembling behind me as she clung to my shirt. I looked behind me as she cried and yelled at her father. I felt myself lose it after she mentioned the rape. I clenched my fist and punched her father watching him fall to the ground. I wrapped my arm around Lucy and held her close, "don't you ever come near me or Luce again, if you do I swear I won't hold back."

I picked up Lucy's things and turned around to all the people who's attention we ended up catching.

"I'm sorry for all the commotion we have caused, we won't do it again. Have a nice day everyone." I wrapped my arm around Lucy's waist and pulled out my phone, I looked through it and called Gray.

"What do you want stupid pyro?" I gritted my teeth and sighed.

"Now's not the time Gray, something came up I need you to come pick up my car at the bank down the street from the school. I'll wait here get here in five minutes." I walked Lucy toward her car while hanging up and putting my phone away. When we got to her car I noticed she was still crying silently as she searched her bag for her car keys.

"Darn it...where are they?!" I watched her struggle and get more and more frustrated as her tears kept spilling. It broke my heart to see her like this, it made me want to go back inside the bank and beat the living crap out of Jude. I gently tapped her hand and saw her hide her eyes with her bangs.

"May I?" I motioned to her bag which she handed over and wrapped her arms around herself, I looked through her bag and found her keys. I clicked the button and unlocked her car, I opened the passenger door for her and helped her sit down. When I saw her crying harder I made her turn her whole body so she was sitting sideways with her body facing me. I was so sad, it felt like her pain was my pain, which was weird since we just met. I looked up and saw Gray running to me. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and handed them over to him.

"What's going on Natsu?" He had a serious expression on his face. I looked over to Luce and noticed him follow my glance and saw his face change to confusion. I knelt in front of Luce and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back in a couple of seconds okay Luce?" I saw her nod and pull her knees to her chest, I grabbed Gray and dragged him out of earshot.

"I need you to take my car home, I gave Erza a ride so have her drive your car home. I need to be here for Lucy right now." I proceeded to explain everything that had happened from how we met to the incident in the bank. I saw Gray's expression change from a small smile to a pissed of glare in a matter of seconds.

"Where the hell is that bastard?!" I smiled a little and shook my head.

"He left Gray." I saw Gray relax a little before he walked over to Lucy. I watched as he knelt down to eye level and gave her a small smile.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm Natsu's adopted brother. I know you don't know me all that well, but I promise I will do everything in my power to help Natsu keep you safe and happy. We don't want to see you like this again so let's be friends yeah?" I gave a small smile at the heartwarming sight. Lucy nodded and hugged her legs tighter. Gray stood up and ruffled her hair lightly before heading to my car.

"I'll see you at home be careful, later Lucy." Gray got in my car and drove off. I walked back over to Lucy and squatted down in front of her, she looked like she was trying to hold back 3 years worth of tears. I gently took her hands and kissed them lightly before making her put her legs down. When she finally did she made sure to keep her bangs covering her face, I reached over to her and gently lifted her face to see her tear stained cheeks.

"There she is, that's the beautiful face I wanna see." I smiled as I saw her cheeks heat up a little before she scrubbed at her eyes.

"They...hic...w-won't...s-stop..." She kept wiping her eyes while sobbing through her words.

"It's okay, Luce. Cry if you need to. I'm here for you" I pulled her into my arms and felt her stiffen before she relaxed and sobbed into my chest. We stayed in that position for almost half an hour before she was suddenly quiet. I looked down and saw her sleeping face, I couldn't help but smile and brush her hair out of her face. I gently placed her back into her chair and buckled her in, I bit my lip and unwrapped my scarf that my father had given me and wrapped it around Luce.

I gently closed her door and hopped into the drivers side and drove off to my house. I never got Lucy's address so I decided to take her to my place, besides she might want to go to a place that feels like a home rather than a place that isn't lived in yet. I pulled up into my driveway and noticed the house that was for sale next door didn't have the sign anymore. I shrugged and gently picked up Luce. I marched up the steps and saw Gray open the door for me, I thanked him and walked up to my room. I gently laid her down and pulled the blanket over her before closing he door silently and almost running into Gray.

"What do you want Stripper?" Gray smirked and shrugged.

"How's she doing?" I looked surprised he didn't retaliate.

"She's just exhausted from crying come on let's talk downstairs I don't wanna wake her." He nodded as we silently walked downstairs where Wendy was sitting. Our parents left the house to us, bought a new one a couple blocks away and decided it was time they went traveling so we watched the house and Wendy, not that we didn't mind.

"Was that Lucy I saw you bring in?" I nodded and saw her smirk, "I knew you would like her!" I rolled my eyes as Gray chuckled and filled Wendy in on everything that happened.

"poor Lucy...I didn't think someone that nice and caring would have a past like that..." Wendy looked on the verge of tears as she hugged her cat Charle. I saw my cat Happy lazing around in the living room. I ruffled Wendy's hair and Gray gave her ice cream to cheer her up.

"Well, let's just be here for her when we can." They nodded and smiled going back to their old selves. Gray cooked up some spaghetti and set it on the table. I wasn't hungry so I played with happy a bit.

I smiled at the thought of Lucy in my bed. I looked around at Wendy playing with Charle and Gray texting someone on his phone. It was so peaceful, I was sure Lucy would be happy with waking up to this.

Little did I know I would witness first hand everything that's peaceful ripped away faster than I ever imagined. I never thought I would see Luce so withdrawn and I never knew there would be a day when even I couldn't protect the people I loved...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's pov:**

 _I opened my eyes and saw nothing but pure darkness, I heard voices but I couldn't make out the words. I tried to get up to see who was talking but my wrists were bound. I looked down and saw myself lying on a bed, in nothing but a nightgown. I felt my heartbeat increase as I struggled to get out of the chains. I could feel tears prickling my eyes threatening to fall any second, I didn't realize everything had gone quiet until I saw someone standing at the door blinding me with the light from upstairs. I saw him walking down the stairs and I instantly knew who it was by the sound of his footsteps._

 _He came over to my bedside and smiled down at me...I could smell the alcohol from where I was. I was scared out of my mind I tried moving as far away as possible... Pain exploded through my head as Jude punched me. I felt myself dragged back to him as he kept punching anywhere he could._

 _"you stupid whore of a daughter, why don't you just die! Stop wearing the face of Layla! Just die dammit!" I felt a blow against my body with every word. I closed my eyes and cried begging him to stop when I heard another voice._

 _"Come now Jude, don't be too rough with her, we want her conscious while we have our way." I looked scared at the man behind my father, I had never seen him before but I knew I wouldn't like him I moved as far away as I could but the man grabbed my ankle and dragged me back again._

 _"Do whatever you want, I don't give a damn" The man above me smiled and nodded I felt his hands slowly start creeping up the side of my thighs, I kicked and screamed but no one came to help..._

I sat up screaming instantly from the dream. When I looked around I saw a room I had never seen before I looked to the right and saw red numbers from a clock, it was 2:45 a.m. I slowly reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, light illuminated the room and I saw a desk in the corner, a huge tv in front of me and a small sofa along the other side of the wall. I slowly stood up and slipped on my shoes that were by the bed, I made my way to the first door and saw it was a bathroom. I walked to the second one only to find a closet, I sighed and went to the desk and wrote a quick note.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I went home because it's 2:50 a.m now, I figured out you had put me to sleep in your bedroom by the picture of you Wendy and Gray by the bedside table. Thank you for everything, maybe some day I'll treat you to breakfast or something. I'll see you around, if you need anything Wendy has my number just shoot me a message or a call I'll answer whenever I can. Thank's again Natsu...for everything._

 _-Lucy_

I opened the door and took the note with me, I slowly made my way downstairs not wanting to wake anyone, as soon as I got downstairs I saw the kitchen. I walked over to the bar counter they had and placed the note there, I turned around and started heading for the door when something caught my eye.

Natsu was cuddled up on the couch with a small blue cat in his arms, the sight made me smile, I looked around and saw a small blanket on one of the sofas. I walked over silently and grabbed it gently placing it over Natsu and his cat, I had the sudden urge to reach down and brush Natsu's bangs out of his face. I slowly did so and smiled, he looked so cute sleeping, I leaned down and gave him a small kiss on he cheek.

"Thank you for today Natsu" I whispered and looked over to see his cat watching my every move and for some reason I felt like the cat was smiling. I gently pet him and placed a small kiss on the top of his forehead before making my way out their front door. I stretched and looked around ready to walk home because I didn't want to make noise with my car.

I looked around to see where I was and groaned, "you have got to be kidding me..." I sighed and took out my house keys while walking down the steps. I turned to my right when I got to the end of the drive way and walked up the steps to my house. "Well, at least I can keep an eye on my car if I need to." I sighed again and looked to my right at Natsu's house before unlocking my door.

"That must mean Erza lives in the next house down." I shrugged it off and heard my stomach grumble, I went inside locking the door behind me and went to find something good to eat in the fridge. When I had finally had my fill I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:40. I shrugged and set some coffee to boil as I walked upstairs to shower, "no point in sleeping now, my shift starts at 6:00 at the cafe." I yawned and grabbed my uniform from the closet before making my way to the shower.

I turned on some music so that way I wouldn't have to think while I was showering. By the time I was done it was 4:30 so I brushed my hair got dressed and went downstairs. I decided to spend a few minutes writing my book, so I went to the kitchen and grabbed my coffee before settling down at the only piece of furniture that was up. My dining room table. I sat there for awhile writing my book until my clock showed 5:45a.m.

I grabbed my things and walked out the door locking it behind me. I made my way to my car and started it hoping no one had woken up yet. I saw someone appear at Natsu's doorstep and sighed looking at the blue haired girl running towards my car, I rolled down the window and smiled.

"Morning Wendy, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up so early with the noise. Did I wake the others?" She shook her head and yawned.

"Nah I'm the only one awake I wanted to see if you could help me with some last minute homework..." I looked at the dashboard and back at Wendy.

"I would Wendy but my shift at the cafe starts at 6:00. I'm opening and have to get everything ready." She looked pretty bummed so I thought of something.

"Listen though I work right down the street from the school, if you hurry up and get dressed and bring your things I can help you out while I'm working since I'll be the only one there." She brightened up and nodded running back to her house. I waited patiently and not even two minutes passed when she was running down the steps with her things.

"I left a note for Natsu and Gray letting them know where I'll be" I nodded as she jumped in and buckled up, I drove to the cafe singing along with Wendy and the radio.I looked over and smiled, "I could enjoy a happy life like this, it's not so bad" Wendy looked at me confused.

"Did you say something Lucy?" I shook my head and smiled as I parked into the cafe parking lot. We both got out and I went to unlock the door, "You can set up your stuff over there" I said pointing to the counter by the register. She nodded as I went into the back room and grabbed my apron after putting my purse in my locker. I came back out and grabbed the sign putting it outside by the door.

When I came back in I noticed Wendy already starting on her homework. I turned on all the lights and went around taking the chairs down from the tables.

"Want anything to eat or drink Wendy?" I headed towards the kitchen with her following me.

"hmmmmm sure how about pancakes?" I chuckled and nodded grabbing the things I needed. "Oh and hot chocolate!" I smiled and got started on cooking, when I came out not only was Wendy there but also Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu waved and so did Gray. Erza yawned and nodded.

"When did you three get here?" I set Wendy's pancakes and hot chocolate in front of her and moved her homework so she didn't get it dirty, I looked it over and circled the problems she needed to re do.

"Just now, why'd you leave so early?" Natsu tried taking a piece of Wendy's pancakes but got his hand slapped. I placed Wendy's homework in front of her.

"You need to redo the problems I circled and use this formula. I left early because I needed to go home and shower and get ready for work, would you like pancakes?" Natsu nodded happily as did Gray and Wendy thanked me.

"Do you have strawberry cake?" I nodded and went to make more pancakes after a few minutes I came back out balancing three plates and three cups of coffee. I handed Gray and Natsu their pancakes and Erza he cake. I watched the boys wolf down their food and coffee.

I looked up at the time and stretched before going back into the kitchen and cleaning up the mess. all four followed me bringing their plates and cups.

"So Lucy, everyone tells me we're going to your place tomorrow after school to help you move your things." I nodded to Gray and finished washing the dishes.

"only if you want to though." He nodded and sat on the counter with Natsu. While Wendy and Erza leaned against it. We made small talk while I finished cleaning up the mess I made and went back out to the front hearing the bell ring.

"Welcome to Lily Pad, what can I get you started with?" I looked up and saw Juvia standing there confused.

"Lucy I work here with you." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention to who walked in the door, go get changed hurry up." She nodded and waved at everyone but I saw her freeze when she saw Gray.

"M-morning..." Gray rubbed the back of his neck while blushing a bit.

I watched as both blushed and an evil smile crept onto my face.

"You two know each other! No...you two wouldn't blush like that if you only knew each other...I got it! you're dating!" Juvia blushed furiously as Gray's eyes widened.

"We are not we've only kissed once!" I saw Gray realize what he just yelled and turn as red as Erza's hair. We all laughed as Juvia put her things away.

"Here you go Wendy, you should get going before you're late." I handed her the finished homework and walked her to the door. I looked back at the other three.

"That goes for you three too! School starts in 10 minutes." They all nodded and headed out.

"See you at 12 Lucy." I nodded at Erza and went back to work as customers came in. Before I could get started with orders Natsu ran back inside and around the counter.

"Thanks for breakfast." He quickly kissed my cheek and winked. "And you are welcome, I'll take care of you anytime." I blushed as I realized he was awake when I kissed his cheek. I watched him run out and Gray smirking while Wendy and Erza gave me a thumbs up.

"Urgh dammit Natsu! Kill me now" Juvia chuckled and nudged me.

"You can't die yet we have to serve customers." I nodded and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's pov:**

I sighed as the morning rush had ended and waved to Juvia on my way out the door. I couldn't understand why I had dreamt that memory but ever since I did I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I stopped by my car and looked around before getting in and driving to the school.

When I stepped through the doors I saw Gray and waved.

"Didn't expect to see you here.." he looked embarrassed about this morning.

"I work here too Gray... did you forget?" I watched him nod and shrug.

"Well I was just heading to the library to get Gajeel, he said we were going for lunch because he has something to talk about." I nodded as we started walking together. By the time we got to the library you could hear someone laughing extremely loud.

I walked in silently with Gray and saw Natsu laughing while sitting on the counter. I walked up to him irritated and grabbed him by the collar yanking him down onto the ground.

"Ow! What the...oh hey Luce!" Natsu smiled and waved at me from the ground.

"This is a library keep your voice down. Also if you want to sit down use a chair before I suggest something else that I doubt you'd want to sit on." I glared at Natsu with my arms crossed he got up quickly and nodded.

I walked over to put my things down and that's when I saw what Natsu was laughing at, I couldn't help but smirk and giggle softly.

"Shut it blondie!" Gajeel growled from the seat he was on while Levy and Wendy were playing with his hair. He had tons of braids everywhere and small ponytails with cute little berets.

"Your fault for ditching work again" I shrugged helping Erza check students out. I grabbed the recently turned in books and made my way past Gajeel. I was stopped as he took the books and motioned for me to follow.

"I need to speak with you and Gray." He whispered softly for only the two of us to hear, I nodded and turned around grabbing another stack of books and dumping them in Gray's awaiting arms.

"I'll help too!" Levy came over with a stack and I shook my head and grabbed them from her.

"Actually Erza needs help do you think you can take my spot for a bit? I need to get away from Natsu for awhile." I felt bad for lying, I actually wanted to stay there where he was but Levy smiled and nodded quickly before spinning on her heel. I motioned for the other two boys to follow me and took them into the archives room that was only open to employees.

"What did you need?" I looked at Gajeel and saw his cheeks flush.

"Urgh...well...you are Levy's best friend...so I was wondering if she...I don't know ever talks about me?" I watched as he averted his eyes while blushing as Gray smirked.

"Didn't realize metal head could blush." Gajeel glared at him and was about to punch him before I stepped in between.

"Yeah she's my best friend and she really does talk about you a lot, all good things though." I glared back at Gray and saw him raise his hands in defeat.

"D-do you think...she would say y-yes to a date?" I smiled and patted his shoulder

"Maybe you should figure that out on your own." I winked and looked over at Gray who looked bored. "So why did you want Gray here?"

Gajeel instantly snapped back into his old regular self, "Oh right. So I heard you kissed Juvia." He looked a bit upset, Gray looked confused and at me, I shook my head letting him know I didn't say anything.

"U-uh yeah... I'm sorry how does that concern you?" Gray crossed his arms and leaned against the desk where the books were.

Gajeel stepped closer and glared hard at Gray, "It concerns me because she's my little sister jackass." I looked surprised between the too and saw Gray's face pale.

"o-oh...u-um s-sorry I didn't r-realize..." Gajeel smirked at Gray's stutter and flicked his forehead.

"I'm just messing with you, I don't really care I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt my sisters feelings I won't hesitate to toss you into a ditch." I giggled softly at the overprotective Gajeel.

"You won't have to worry about that, from what I saw this morning when Juvia came in for her shift they both looked like they held the same feelings for each other." I smiled at Gray as his eyes widened and his face turned red.

"OI! Shut up Lucy!" I chuckled as I shrugged walking out of the archives room with Gajeel, leaving a flustered Gray behind. I saw Levy and nudged Gajeel.

"Go on here's your chance." He nodded and took in a deep breath before he strode over to Levy. I watched for a few seconds as Levy's face turned a bright red and she nodded before hugging Gajeel tightly, he looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Watcha looking at?" I jumped feeling Natsu drape his arm over my shoulder. I looked at him and blushed before knocking his arm off and carrying the books to their spots. Natsu helped me out for awhile before going back to his class.

 ****Time Skip****

Everyone was sitting in the library after school talking about random things while I was helping Wendy with her homework. By everyone I meant Gray, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, and Juvia. Jellal was a detective but he had the rest of the week off so he came to hang out. Juvia decided she wanted to come visit her brother and Gray so here she was. I felt my phone vibrate and I excused myself for a minute while I went to go answer it. I came back inside and saw everyone staring at me.

"So I'm guessing it's good news?" Levy smiled and watched me closely.

"What makes you think that?" I put my stuff away after checking over Wendy's homework.

"Maybe the huge grin on your face and the extra bounce in your step." Natsu leaned back too far in the chair and fell backwards onto the floor. We all laughed as I helped him up.

"The moving company just called and said they managed to bring all my items to my house already! Their waiting outside my house right now." I grabbed my things and got up. I heard chairs scrape all around the room and looked back to see everyone following me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked confused.

"Well you didn't just expect us to let you move heavy items by yourself after we all said we would help." I nodded and smiled.

"Right so who's riding with me?" Wendy decided to go with me. Natsu said he'd follow behind with Gray and Juvia. Jellal said he would drive Erza, and Gajeel had taken the bus to get to the school in the beginning so he was riding with Levy.

I smiled and turned to them, "Um first can we stop by the bank? I feel safer with all of you there with me and I need to take out some money for dinner." They nodded, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu decided my friends should know what was going on so even though I didn't want them to they still told everyone what happened at the bank.

When we pulled up to the bank we all got out of our cars.

"Thanks for coming guys, but you all don't have to go inside with me I think I can manage that much." I rubbed my arm giggling softly.

"Well I have to go cash my check too blondie so I have to go in. Besides the atm isn't working." We looked at the machine and I sighed.

"Looks like I gotta go in then. So  
Does everyone else need to cash their check?" Everyone nodded so I shrugged and we all headed into the bank.

Once we stepped inside we ran into Laxus, Bickslow, Mira and her sister Lisanna, I only knew them because they were frequent customers at the cafe, after their fifth visit I found out Lisanna was Mira's younger sister. I watched as Natsu ran over and hugged Lisanna tightly. I felt a sharp pain go through me but I shrugged it off and got in line. I waved at Mira and the guys and looked one last time at Lisanna and Natsu holding hands and talking as if they haven't talked in ages. I felt someone nudge me and turned to see the rest of our friends looking at me.

"They grew up together, Lisanna has known Natsu way before his family adopted me and Wendy." Gray gave me a small smile and got in line next to Juvia.

I felt someone ruffle my hair and walk by me, "Besides he sees he as a sister and nothing more, he told me so himself." Gajeel chuckled and got in front of me. I realized everyone had cut in front of me and I ended up in the back by Natsu and Lisanna. I bit my cheek and felt Wendy slide her hand in mine.

"Don't worry even if she does like him, I think you would look better on his arm." I blushed and gave her a small thankful smile.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I saw everyone trying to cheer Luce up I wanted to go see why she was down but I also hadn't seen Lisanna in over three months so I felt like catching up. I held onto both of her hands, I had forgotten they were so soft I wondered if Luce had hands this soft, I couldn't remember.

"Natsu?" I looked back to Lisanna and realized I was completely spaced out and staring at Luce. "Is that her then?" I saw sadness in her eyes and looked at her confused.

"What about her?" I saw the sadness disappear as she explained.

"Is Lucy the one that you like?" I felt my cheeks flush and looked back at her then smiled at Lisanna.

"No way Lissy...I barely met her yesterday what are you talking about." I rubbed the back of my neck and saw Luce standing close with Wendy. I tapped her shoulder and smiled as she turned around. "Hey Luce, this is my childhood friend Lisanna Strauss, Mira's boyfriend Laxus Dreyar, and his friend Bickslow, guys this is my new friend that I just met yesterday, Lucy Heartfilia." I watched as everyone nodded at each other and shook hands.

"Good to see you again Lucy." I looked at the group confused

"Same to you Lisanna, it's a small world isn't it." I watched as they smiled again and let go of each others hands.

"Wait you all know each other?"

"They often comes to Lily Pad cafe" Lissy nodded and smiled. Before I could say anything else I heard loud bangs and saw both doors to the bank slam open. There at both entrances stood a total of 5 men with guns and ski masks on. One took out the guards and the three made their way towards everyone while aiming their guns at the people behind the counter, while one man aimed his gun at me and the group behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsu's pov:**

I grabbed the three girls and pushed them behind me. I looked to my left and saw Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal protecting the girls also. Mira was standing by Erza looking at the man in front of me. I saw Jellal slowly reach for his gun before he was hit in the face with one of the masked mans gun.

"Hand it over wise guy!" I saw Jellal glare and slowly pull out his gun handing it to the man that was aiming at him. "Good now listen up, I want every last one of you to slowly stand up and move over to this side of the counter. If anyone alerts the police I will not hesitate to shoot one of those three girls."

I saw him pointing at the girls behind me. I was enraged. "Over my dead body! What do you want? Just leave he girls alone!" I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and heard people scream as I slowly saw the floor rising and darkness start to take over.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I tried to warn Natsu but it was too late the guy from earlier managed to knock him out, I ran to catch him shoving past the man with the gun. I glared at the man and held Natsu close.

"What do you want?!" I felt like the guys were smiling behind their masks as the one I was glaring at came closer to me.

"Stay away from her dammit!" I heard Gray yelling at the man who had yet to say anything.

"I don't see why I need to stay away from my own daughter." I froze at the voice and looked up at the man who finally spoke. I shivered and shook my head as he pulled off his mask.

"Hello again sweetheart. I believe you remember my old buddies." He motioned to the other men who had already taken off their masks and were smiling at me. I was frozen in place as all the bad nights came flooding to my vision again.

"W-why...are you here...w-what d-do you want?" I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering causing me to stutter. I felt Natsu stir in my lap as he slowly sat up and looked around again before he saw Jude standing before him.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as Natsu lunged at Jude and tackled him down, I watched as they punched each other. Jude laughed and shoved Natsu as hard as he could sending him flying and hitting the counter, I watched as he grabbed his gun again and aimed it at Natsu.

"Ah ah ah, I would settle down if I were you." I felt pain explode from my head as I was dragged backwards by my hair.

"LUCY!" I saw everyone's panicked expressions as the man pulling me by my hair dragged me to the other four. I was thrown on the floor in front of my father.

"You bastard...don't you dare touch her! You're gonna pay!" I saw Natsu walking forward towards us before Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Bickslow, and Laxus pulled him back. I watched as Mira got in front of him.

"Enough Natsu! You're only making it worse you're going to make something worse happen to Lucy, we get how mad you are, we all are but you need to calm down." Jude chuckled and squatted down to my eye level. I shivered as he pushed my hair behind my ear, I looked away and felt a strong hand grab me under my chin and force me to face him.

"Come now darling, it's been over five years since I last saw you. Shouldn't you at least give your dear old dad a kiss?" I gave him the most hateful glare I could muster and spit into his face. I heard rather than saw my friends smirking.

"Well that wasn't very nice. You look so much like your mother yet you act the opposite her. I do believe you running away and not keeping in touch deserves a punishment don't you? Not to mention that little stunt you just pulled." I felt tears prickle my eyes as he grabbed my jaw tighter and shoved his mouth against mine.

"You sick bastard, that's your daughter. Let her go!" I struggled and kicked against my father trying to get him off before I finally opened my mouth and bit down hard on his lip. I tasted blood and heard him scream pulling away and wiping his bloody lip. I smirked and glared at him with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's the matter father, don't you love my kiss?" I knew I regretted opening my mouth the moment the words were out of my mouth. I heard Natsu and everyone go quiet after a loud crack was sent through the room. I found myself lying on the ground with a large pink hand print on my cheek. I looked up in time to see a leg coming towards my stomach with incredible force.

"You stupid idiotic slut of a daughter! How dare you pull a stunt like that! I will teach you to respect your parents!" I felt a series of punches and kicks to my body.

"LUCE!" I heard Natsu yell as hands wrapped around my throat. I struggled and kicked again trying to get Jude off of me. I heard his friends laughing and I could see my friends crying and struggling to calm down. I saw black start to creep in at the ends of my vision.

"Look here everyone, and pay close attention. If you don't want this girl to die, I suggest you all sit down and calmly stay seated without uttering another word. If not watch your friend die." I felt my hits gets weaker as I was lifted into the air. I heard nothing but the blood pounding in my ears. My hands felt so heavy I felt them drop to my side before I was flung through the air.

"Lucy! Luce!" I heard them calling me again as strong arms wrapped around me. I gasped and coughed and struggled to get air in my lungs again. I felt someone patting my back gently.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I bit my tongue in anger as everyone sat along the counter crying or pissed watching the son of a bitch who called himself a father torture Lucy. I saw the smug look on his face as Lucy slowly stopped struggling, I heard Wendy cry harder and Gray telling her to close her eyes. I watched as Jude threw Lucy my way, I was instantly up and running to catch her. I looked down at her as she struggled to breath, I turned her on her side a bit and patted her back gently.

"So I take it you are the boyfriend?" I looked up to see her father standing in front of us.

"What do you want." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Temper temper, I was only here to rob the money from this bank. You see my business went bankrupt so I decided to rob a bank, but look who I ran into. So I decided I would take her back as well."

"We will never give Lucy to you!" I heard Erza yell behind me and saw everyone nodding.

"You heard her." I glared up at Jude and picked up Lucy in my arms and walked back to everyone else and sat holding Lucy close. I watched as he turned back to the others as they went towards the back to empty everything of money.

"N-Natsu..." I looked down and saw Lucy staring up at me, I pulled her into my arms tightly and kissed her forehead pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm right here Luce"I heard her giggle softly and slowly sit up. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Thank you Natsu..." I smiled and hugged her tightly. I saw everyone watching us smiling relieved that she was okay.

"Lucy..." We both looked over and saw Wendy crying her eyes out. I pulled her into a hug.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I hugged Wendy close after Natsu let go of her and held her as she cried. I noticed we were both in Natsu's lap and smiled a bit hugging Wendy tighter. We all stayed like that not moving from the positions we were in for almost an hour and a half.

Police sirens had echoed in the distance making the men snap to attention and run to lock the doors with chains. "Block the doors also." I looked up at my father.

"With what sir?" we all heard him sigh annoyed.

"The desks and chairs you idiots!" they flinched slightly and got to work. We heard the phone ring and watched as my father walked over and answered.

"What do you want?" I flinched at his tone and felt Natsu pull me closer to him. Gray and the others had scooted as close as possible and we were now forming a sort of semi circle. Me, Wendy, and Natsu in the very middle. Surrounding us was Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Mira, and Juvia. Last but not least Protecting our group sat Bickslow, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray. We watched as the men joined my father at the phone again.

"Well I'll tell you what I want. I want to be able to leave with all the money from this bank and of course I want to leave with my beloved daughter Lucy Heartfilia who I just so happen to have as a hostage in here. As a sign of good faith I will let all the unimportant bank tellers and other customers out but I will be keeping my daughter and her group of friends, they are indeed a lively bunch. They keep me from getting bored." He looked at us and motioned for his men to escort everyone else to the doors.

I felt his eyes land on me and roam over my body, I moved closer to Natsu. "Don't worry Luce... I'll find a way to get us out of here. Believe in me." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder watching the bank tellers and customers leave one by one. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and kissing Natsu's cheek.

"Thank you Natsu...that means a lot" Before he could say anything we heard the phone slam down and all of our attention was on Jude who looked pissed at us.

"Well don't you all look like a beautiful happy family?! Would you like to know something Pinky?" I stiffened and looked up at Natsu who's eyes portrayed nothing but rage. "That girl you hold in your arms so protectively is nothing but a two cent whore just like her mother." I moved Wendy to sit in Erza's lap. Glaring at my father.

"Oh did I strike a nerve sweetheart? Did you know your mother would accept anyone into her bed?" I lowered my eyes feeling my bangs slide in front of my face to cover them. "You know, I'm not even sure you're my daughter. You see she was walking home one night and we saw her. Boy she was gorgeous." I saw a letter opener next to me and grabbed it in my hand.

"Shut up." the words escaped in a whisper so no one but those around me heard.

"Luce?" Natsu gently patted my back, but I ignored him.

"When she passed by us we decided to drag her into an alley and rape the bitch. That slut begged and moaned for more after what we did to her. a few months later I ran into her again and saw she had become pregnant with you and I being a gentleman decided to marry the bitch because no one wanted a lady who was both stubborn and pregnant. Besides she was wealthy and was in desperate need of love." I felt myself stand up while hiding the letter opener.

"Shut up you sick bastard!" I kept my eyes hidden and spoke louder seeing the shocked faces on my friends. "She loved you dammit!"

"Well if that woman loved me then she was a damn fool. She couldn't even tell I was one of her attackers. So you see, I don't even know if I'm your father. Stupid that one really she was." He was standing in front of our little group now and I took the chance.

"You shut your mouth you sick son of a bitch!" I lunged at him knocking us both onto the ground and stabbed the letter opened into his shoulder. "You asshole! She loved you and you raped her! You were her everything!" I pulled the letter opener out of his shoulder and went to stab him again until I felt strong familiar arms pulling me back.

"Let me go Natsu! Why are you saving him?!" I turned to Natsu who looked sad.

"I'm not saving him, I'm saving you Luce. Look around, one word and you'd be dead..." I looked around to see we were surrounded by Jude's henchmen. I stopped struggling and let my arm fall to my side, dropping the weapon. I looked down at Jude rolling around in agony holding his wound.

"I hope that when you die, I'm there so that I can make it a slow and painful departure." I smirked at his pathetic state and walked back to the others who were smirking as well.

"Way to go Blondie." Gajeel smirked.

"Didn't think you had it in you" Laxus nodded in approval as everyone else simply smiled at me. I sat down with Natsu and slowly held onto his hand, he looked over at me and squeezed it gently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu's pov:**

We all sat in silence it had been over 2 hours now and Jude had gotten his shoulder patched up and somehow managed to talk the police into giving him hard liquor. We all chuckled softly when we saw him in pain. Wendy had somehow managed to fall asleep in Erza's arms and Lucy was starting to doze off while she rested her head on my shoulder.

"oi, old man, how long are you planning on keeping us here in case you haven't noticed the police seem less than likely to let you walk out of here just like that. We just want to go home." Jude glared at me and looked at the others.

"You'll go home when I say you go home. I have to agree though you all are looking quite bored. Shall we play a game then?" I gulped and looked at everyone else they had tensed also none of us had liked the sound of that.

"We don't want to play your games Jude, let us leave." Jellal looked at the rest of the group who in turn nodded.

I watched as he ignored Jellal completely. "You know now that I think about it. A game sounds perfect, I want girls on the left and boys on the right. If you don't do as you're told I can't promise you'll leave this place in anything other than a body bag. I'll start with the puny blue haired little girl. Come here to me." Gray and I stood up and in front of Wendy.

"You're not getting our little sister bastard." Wendy was awake and trembling slightly as she curled up in between Lucy and Erza. Both girls put their arms in front of Wendy as if to protect her.

"You think I'm going to do something to her? Heavens no, I don't touch little girls...anymore. Lucy was the first and last little girl I had ever touched. Now step aside and let her come to me, or I will put a bullet through your head and hers as well." He pointed the gun at Wendy who had tears in her eyes as she slowly stood up.

"It's okay Natsu, Gray...I don't want you guys to get hurt or die" I reached for her but she shook her head and walked to the Lucy's father. I watched as he gently touched her cheek and felt Gray trembling with anger next to me. I didn't notice Lucy had stood up and was on the other side of me also.

"You're a beautiful and smart girl. Are you kind with your brothers?" I watched Wendy nod slowly. "Good, here I have something for you." We all watched as he slowly reached into his coat and took out a small doll. She had on a blue dress and had blonde hair. He held it our to Wendy and I saw Lucy stiffen.

"Luce? What is that?" I watched her give me a small smile.

"It was the doll my mother gave me for my birthday before she died." Wendy slowly reached forward and took it. Jude patted her head again and grabbed her spinning her around to face us.

"Look Darling, she loves my gift. Now I won't ask again. Boys on one side and girls on the other." We all stood up as he pointed a gun to Wendy's head.

I was pissed off and scared as we slowly separated from each other, Jude's henchmen instantly moved in between the two of our groups. I saw Jude whisper something in Wendy's ear and watched her nod and run to Lucy and Erza. I sighed in relief and nudged Gray who also looked relieved.

I smiled seeing Lucy hug Wendy. "Here Lucy...you said your mother gave this to you right?" Lucy smiled and kissed the top of Wendy's head.

"You keep it sweetheart, I know she would have loved if you kept it Wendy, take care of her okay? She's my little sister." Wendy nodded and hugged Lucy tighter. I looked over at Jude to see he had an evil smile.

"Perfect now we can start our game," He grabbed a pen and walked to the girls. "All of you lovely ladies hold out your hand I'm going to put a number on it. If you fail to do so I will torture the brat." I watched as they did as they were told while the other people pointed their guns at us. He quickly wrote the numbers on their hands and I watched him linger in front of Lucy. What is this guy planning to do?

 **Lucy's pov:**

I glared into my fathers eyes and yanked my hand away once he was done. I looked over at Wendy and gave her a small smile before looking back at my father as he walked to one of the desks. We all watched as he dumped out two cups that were holding pencils and pens. He pulled out pieces of papers and sat down as he began writing. After about ten minutes we heard him cutting up all the pieces of papers he had and watched him throw them into the two cups.

"Alright kiddos, here's what's going to happen, in one cup I have the numbers 1 through 7 which indicates which girl is being called forward. In the next cup I have commands that you will give to the girl you end up choosing. Any questions?" I looked to Natsu and the others watching their faces change from disgust to fear and curiosity over what types of commands there were.

"Knowing you, those commands you speak of won't be anything good." I glared at my father who merely smirked.

"So no questions then? shall we begin the fun?" I looked around again and spoke up.

"What if we don't do what it says?" I saw his smirk change from amusement to pure evil.

"Well darling, if you don't follow the command, you will be breaking the one and only rule that I have and you will put the youngest one here in danger." I looked over at Wendy who started trembling as she clutched the doll to her chest, for a high school girl she reminded me of an elementary kid. Maybe it was because of her innocence.

I sighed and nodded and turned to address the others, " Listen up, we're all friends and I also consider you family, so pay close attention." I waited until I received nods from everyone, before speaking again. "If I know the bastard behind me, which I'm sure I have a pretty good idea about, then the types of commands in that cup will be something none of us will want to do. If it is something we want to do then it will end up being something truly embarrassing and perverted. No matter what comes out of that cup, you all need to accomplish it because I will never forgive you for bringing harm onto Wendy, am I clear?" I had my hands raised on my hips as my eyes scanned the grim expressions on everyone's face.

"Lucy...it's okay...thank you for trying to protect me but... if it's something horrible that someone can't do then I'll accept the consequences..." I walked over to Wendy and gave her a big hug before pulling away and ruffling her hair.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety even if that means I have to do the command myself, I won't let anyone hurt you and by the look on your brothers faces they won't either." We both looked over to see the determined expressions on their faces.

"Are you done yet? I really want to get this game started." I glared at my father as he took another drink from his bottle of whiskey. Great...this will be fun...

I reached over and grabbed Wendy's hand who in turn set down the doll and grabbed Levy's hand and it kept going on until Juvia's hand was attached to Lisanna's. We stood there and watched as Gajeel was the first to pull out the papers.

I saw him look down the row of girls and give a sigh of relief that Levy wasn't in danger. His eyes continued to travel until they met mine and his face changed to sorrow.

"Lucy...I'm sorry..." I watched Natsu tense as I let go of Wendy's hand and stepped forward.

"What do the papers say Gajeel?" I looked back at Levy who was on the verge of tears, I gave her a reassuring smile and waited.

"It...says..." We watched as Gajeel sighed and looked down clenching his fist. "Girl number 4 will battle girl number 7 until number 7's blood is spilled..." I gritted my teeth and nodded moving towards the middle of both lines where the men with guns used to stand. They had moved once the game started and now they stood surrounding us. I shook my head to clear it and looked over to see who girl number 4 was. I gulped as I saw Erza walk forward with a grim expression on her face, behind her I could see Juvia and the others tearing up.

Erza walked in front of me and mouthed the word "sorry" to me, I nodded and braced myself as she lunged at me and tackled me to the ground with her fist raised. I stared at her and finally closed my eyes waiting for the blow that didn't come, instead I felt something wet drop on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Erza crying with her fist raised, "I'm sorry Lucy...I...I'm trying...but I can't do it...I can't hit you..."

I looked over and saw one of Jude's men start inching his way to Wendy and I looked back up at Erza. "Look over there Erza, are you really going to let them hurt that little girl?" I saw Erza lower her fist and wipe her eyes.

"I...I know...but...I can't seem to make my body move..." I saw Wendy start backing away from the man and I bit my lip and punched Erza, knocking her off of me with a stunned expression.

"L-Lucy?..." I stood up and clenched Erza's collar pulling part of her body off the ground as I smashed my fist into her face again. I looked over and saw the man back away and Wendy go back to holding Levy's hand.

"Hit me Erza" I saw her shake her head and I felt myself get disappointed at the once strong girl laying on the floor in front of me.

"GOD DAMMIT HIT ME ERZA!" I watched her flinch at my tone before I roughly pushed her back on the floor and stood up brushing my bangs out of my face turning my back to her. "blood is spilled already this round is over Jude."

"No my dear it's not, the paper says 'until number 7's blood is spilled' not number 4's" I gritted my teeth and thought for a minute of what would make Erza mad... then it hit me, she hated being called weak in front of others almost as much as she hated girls flirting with Jellal.

"Get up and fight me Erza or you will regret it." I looked back and saw her roll onto her side and get on her hands and knees, shaking her head while tears kept falling. I groaned and brushed my bangs back again walking towards Erza and landing a kick to her stomach.

"You worthless, pathetic, bitch. I said get up and fight me god dammit! I can't believe you would allow a little girl to get harmed rather than me!" I kicked her again before pulling her to her feet and throwing another punch making her stumble backwards. "You are not the same Erza I used to know, you're pathetic and weak."

"Luce...that's enough..." I looked to Natsu and scoffed.

"That's enough? you think that's enough? She's a fucking coward, she can't even land one single blow to me! It's not enough until she makes me spill blood, which she hasn't so shut up Natsu." I saw the hurt in his eyes as he nodded once and looked away, I sent him an apologetic look and went back to saying cruel things to Erza, I watched as slowly but surely she was starting to get tired of being called names.

"That's it Erza, get mad..." I whispered softly under my breath. Just one last push... I looked to the guys and saw them staring at the scene before us I gulped and bit my lip regretting what I was going to do next.

"Take everything you said back Lucy." Erza had stopped crying and was glaring at me.

I slowly made my way to the line of guys trailing my finger along the chests of the guys I passed, "No Erza, you're a coward and that's why you never said anything about you're feelings to Jellal." I stopped in front of him and mumbled a sorry which only the guys heard and I saw Natsu give me a confused look. I mouthed, "I need to do this..." I looked at Erza and stepped closer to Jellal tracing my finger up along his jaw.

"He's so handsome and deserves something better than a worthless coward like yourself, you can't even tell him you love him properly, pathetic. I'm going to show you how not speaking your mind and feelings could make someone else take away those dear to you." I saw her eyes flash with anger as my hands ran through Jellal's hair.

I saw the guys shifting uncomfortably especially Jellal and I grabbed him by his shirt and smashed my lips to his. I heard gasps come from around me and I looked into Jellal's shocked eyes as he started panicking at something coming behind me. I knew it was Erza.

"YOU BITCH!" I felt myself get pulled away from Jellal and thrown to the ground. I looked up at the girl above me seething with rage.

"I trusted you Lucy and you kiss him in front of me?! I'll make you pay!" I smiled and nodded

"That's it, that's the Erza I know..." I coughed as I felt her stomp onto my stomach. I felt multiple kicks in my side as I hunched over and bit my lip forcing the tears back. I grunted as I felt Erza lift me up by my hair until I was standing I braced myself and flew backwards into the counter behind me feeling my lip busted. I tasted blood and made a show of spitting it out on the floor, however Erza kept coming before she could land a kick to my face Jellal wrapped his aarms around her and dragged her away.

"That's enough Erza, she's bleeding already the round is over that's enough." I saw Erza realize what I was doing to get her mad and look at me wide eyed. She started rushing to my side but I stopped her holding out my hand and pulling myself up from the ground wincing.

"Good job Erza, I knew you had it in you." I smiled and winced at the cut in my lip. We walked back to the line of girls who hugged us tightly before Jude cleared his throat.

"Onward to the next person." He held the cup to Bickslow.

We watched as Bickslow blushed redder than ever as he met Lisanna's eyes. "I order number 2...to kiss me like you mean it..." I watched Lisanna's face heat up as she walked to him. I covered Wendy's eyes and saw Natsu mouthing a thank you to me as I nodded watching Lisanna yank on Bickslows shirt. I smiled a little as she smashed her lips to his while he wrapped his arm around her waist. I saw Mira raise an eyebrow surprised by her sisters actions before slowly smiling. Lisanna finally pulled away and walked back to the line blushing.

A few more rounds went by with many people and others beating the crap out of me, I was starting to think all the fighting ones involved me until I heard Natsu's command...


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu's pov:**

I looked at the two cups and looked over at Luce, she was leaning against the wall with a hand holding her ribs tightly. I closed my eyes and prayed I didn't get another beat up Lucy card. It hurt to see that she could barely even stand anymore. We had all bared witness to all of the girls throwing punches and kicks to Luce who always stood tall taking everything thrown at her.

I had noticed not only was I pissed every time a command like that was drawn but so was the rest of our friends, I would notice the guys usually look away or down at the ground whenever a command like that was pulled. I needed to get her out of here I don't want to see her getting hurt anymore. She believed in me and I needed to do something, anything to get her out of here. We were going on 4 and a half hours since the police had arrived and surrounded the building. I could see the strain of all of this on everyone's faces including mine. I looked around and bit my lip noticing the letter opener there on the floor by a wall.

 ****Flashback****

It was Jellal's turn and he pulled a command that made Erza kiss him, which we all saw she was more than happy to do. I had spotted something shining against the far wall, squinting my eyes to see it was the letter opener that Lucy had used against her father. I ever so gently nudged Gray and motioned with my head towards the weapon and he followed eyes widening a bit.

"How are we supposed to get there?" he spoke softly under his breath, I noticed Laxus and I were the only ones to hear him clearly and saw Laxus give us a questioning look. I looked over to the small weapon again and noticed Laxus follow my eyes and nod, understanding what I was trying to get at.

"I don't know yet but if we can somehow manage to get one of the guys or girls that way it'd be perfect. The other guys don't seem like their paying attention to us anymore so we might have a chance to outnumber them. I've noticed them slack off whenever Jude goes into the back room." Laxus nodded slightly and looked at our captors.

"I've noticed the two at the far right, seem to be getting bored and restless so they may be the more difficult ones looking for some sort of action. The other two look like their starting to doze off, the only one that looks entertained is Lucy's dad." I nodded at Laxus' observations.

"We need to get the plan down to the rest of the guys and girls," Gray nodded before stepping forward to choose his command. We stayed quiet as he chose so as not to create any type of suspicion.

"Kiss girl number 1" I looked over to see Juvia blush and Gajeel smirk crossing his arms. Every one new Gajeel was overprotective over his little sister but no one knew he actually approved of Gray and Juvia being together. Then again they were a great couple, we watched as Gray hugged her tightly and kissed up her neck gently causing her to blush.

I saw her eyes meet mine and I saw determination in her gaze, before Gray pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Afterwards Gray slowly made his way back and I saw Juvia whisper something to Lisanna and watched as all the girls passed on whatever Juvia had told them. They all stood tall and looked more determined than I had seen them all day.

"I made sure to let Juvia know, now we just have to wait until the perfect time to get close to the weapon." I nodded and crossed my fingers.

 **** End of Flashback****

I was now stepping forward to pull out the number. I gritted my teeth as I saw the number 7 come out. I prayed harder than I ever had that the next command wouldn't be another beating for her... I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up as I read the command.

"Make out against a wall with girl number 7" I looked up to Lucy and saw a faint blush rise as she stepped forward. I smiled and tugged her hand kissing it lightly.

"Shall we?" Lucy nodded and let herself be pulled with me to the wall, I smiled. It was the perfect opportunity. By the look on Lucy's face she had realized it as well, along with everyone else. They seemed to get fidgety watching us walk closer to the wall.

I started walking backward when I got closer and pulled Lucy to me, I made a huge commotion as I pretended to trip over my own two feet and land directly next to the small weapon as Lucy fell on top of me. I looked over and saw Jude pissed, guess he didn't like the fact that I had managed to pull that command and his daughters' number.

"Take it quickly" I whispered into Lucy's ear as I slid the letter opener into her waist band and covered it with her shirt. I got up and helped here stand, "Sorry Luce, we gotta play this out." She nodded and pulled me by my scarf close until our lips touched. I bit her lower lip gently tugging her closer and raised one of her legs and wrapped it around my waist sliding my tongue into her awaiting mouth as we started making out heavily. I finally pulled away after kissing down her neck softly, "I can take it if you don't think you can go through with this." I placed my hand against the small weapon careful not to give it away.

She hugged me tightly and whispered softly, "Thank you for the kiss, but this is something I need to do." I nodded holding her hand as we walked back to our lines I glanced at Jud seething with rage as he slammed the cups on the desk. I flinched slightly as he glared at me. I heard Gray softly, "good job, that was perfect" I nodded and looked at Lucy.

 **Lucy's pov:**

My lips still tingled slightly from Natsu's kiss, I felt like I had gone to Heaven. I was suddenly dragged back down to Earth as I saw Jude stomping towards me. I looked over a Natsu who looked just as confused as me.

"You stupid fucking whore!" I felt a sharp pain against my cheek as I fell to the ground from Jude's hit. "How dare you go and do that in front of me!"

I glared up at him and scoffed, "You're the fucking idiot who put a command like that in the cup you sick bastard, I only did it because I said I wasn't going to bring harm to Wendy so I'm just following your orders."

He smirked and boy was it evil. I watched him turn on his heal and head back to the two cups. We all watched as he dumped the papers out and wrote on one paper and out it in the cup and wrote a number on the next paper.

"So you'll follow the rules of the game won't you?" I shivered at the tone of his voice. Whatever he was planning was not going to turn out so great for me. I looked to Natsu and everyone else as they gave me a pitiful glance, I saw Jude turn his back to us and I bent to Wendy's ear and whispered. "Get ready to take action" She nodded and told Erza as they passed the message on to the rest of the girls. I mouthed the same thing to the guys and received nods as I shifted the letter opener to my back.

Jude held the cup up to Gray who reached in and pulled out the only paper in there, I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me and back at Jude, "NO WAY! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" I saw everyone surprised and saw Jude smirk motioning to one of the guys to bring Wendy forward, I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her behind me.

We walked backwards until we reached the corner with everyone looking furious. I blocked Wendy's body as they tried to reach behind me to grab her I threw a few punches and bit a few hands before I glared at Gray.

"Read the damn command!" I saw him give me a small apologetic smile and looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Girl number 7...will...strip and please...Jude Heartfilia and his friends..." I froze seeing the look on everyone's faces.

They were enraged and upset, I heard Jude chuckling and I sighed. "Fine, just...leave Wendy alone..."

"Luce...no... there's got to be another way Jude please..." I saw Natsu beg and gave him a sad smile as I strode to the middle and bit my lip.

"Fine, I'll do it but not here, and one at a time... in the back room..." Jude thought for a while and nodded before walking towards the room, I smirked and grabbed a pen as I followed. This was too easy... he knew something was up... I need to find a way to trick him.

I looked at the others who met my eyes and I saw understanding flash across their faces as I turned back to Jude, I raised the hand with the pen and glared at a one of his friends as he warned him. I saw him turn around and grab my wrist holding the pen and felt another hand wrap around my throat.

"LUCY!" I heard a series of screams erupt from my friends as they made their way to me.

"I've had enough of your games my dear. I think we should end this." I felt his grip get tighter and I smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." I slid my hand behind me and watched everyone freeze as they watched my next move. "I've had enough, now die!" I slid the letter opener out from behind me and stabbed it straight into my father's throat. I felt the warm red liquid squirt onto me and my clothes as his eyes widened and he let go of me, scratching at his neck trying to pry it out. I stood up and towered over him, watching him die a slow and painful death.

He reached out a hand to me which I quickly side stepped, "I...wish you had...done this sooner...I-I'm sorry...Lucy..." I watched him sputter his last few words before the light faded from his eyes, I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I was hurled to the ground, I looked up and saw a worried Natsu and Wendy.

"Stay down Luce." It was then that I heard the gunshots ringing through the bank.


	10. Chapter 10

**Natsu's pov:**

I saw Lucy's eyes go become emotionless when she brought up the letter opener. I winced when I saw the blood spray onto her and not a single care formed in her eyes. I know I didn't know Lucy that well but I knew this wasn't her this wasn't the girl I ended up having feelings for. I watched in horror along with the others until we heard a gunshot. We all sprang to life I grabbed Wendy and lunged at Lucy seeing her eyes widen as she watched her father and finally show some type of emotion.

I decided to push the thoughts in my head aside and tackle her to the ground, "stay down Luce." I dragged Wendy along with Lucy behind the counter and held both of them close to my chest. I felt Lucy tense up finally hearing the gunshots. I felt both girls cling onto me. I slowly looked over the counter and quickly sat back down as a bullet whizzed past my head. I looked down to see a trembling Lucy staring at her shaking hands.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I stared at my hands with wide eyes. _I killed him...I actually killed him...and he apologized for everything...oh my god...I'm a murderer...I can't believe it...oh god I'm covered in blood..._

"no...no no..." I tried wiping the blood off my hands but ended up smearing the blood on my clothes and hands even more. I felt tears dripping as I kept trying to wipe it away.

"Lucy! stop sweetheart stop!" I looked over to see Wendy giving me a sad look and Levy and Erza crawling to us. Levy was the one who was yelling over the gunshots. I looked behind me and saw the rest of our friends huddled close to us watching me. I was still in Natsu's arms and I saw how worried he was as he watched me.

"I...I..." I looked down at my hands again at a loss for words as I continued to tremble. I started sobbing and wiping my hands again. They were stained red and I felt sick. "I-I'm sorry... so sorry...I'm...sorry...mom...you h-have a d-despicable daughter..." I scooted out of Natsu's arms and scooted way to the other side until my back was pressed against the wall.

 _I need to get out of here..._. I looked around and noticed an opening where the guys shooting weren't paying attention, it was a straight shot out the door. I looked at everyone who was staring at me and mouthed a sorry to them. I gave them a small smile and quickly crawled up to Natsu and Wendy. I grabbed Wendy's hand and yanked her to me.

"Luce! What are you doing?!" I saw Natsu and everyone elses bewildered expressions. I squeezed Wendy's hand and looked down at the frightened child.

"I won't let anything happen to you" I saw fear in her eyes as she nodded and squeezed back.

"I'm sorry you guys..." I crawled with Wendy to the edge of the counter and peeked around it to see the dangerous men trying to shoot their way through where the others were. They were completely oblivious of the fact that it was open over here. I looked back at the others and bit my lip.

"Wendy stay here and be careful don't make any noise." I whispered and she nodded. I crawled back to the others.

"I need you all to stay low and quiet. Slowly make your way to Wendy don't let them know where you guys are." Natsu nodded and the others started crawling silently towards Wendy.

"Guess I have to believe in you instead huh?" Natsu gave me a toothy grin and I shrugged giving a small smile.

I saw the others waiting for us and saw Levy motion me over, I shook my head and pulled Natsu into a hug, "Get them out of here quietly, I'll distract the others so you can get them to safety, I believe in you Natsu." I pushed him towards the others before he could protest. I quickly crawled the other way leaving a crying Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza behind.

 _Stupid, you should have run when you had the time..._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I can't back out now, Natsu is doing his best too. I looked back and saw the guys helping the girls go through the door first.

I looked around and picked up a stapler and tossed it in front of me to create the illusion that we were struggling to not get shot in that area. As expected the gunfire went in that direction, I looked back to see Natsu and Gray as the last two beckoning me to them. I nodded and quickly threw a few more items that were on the ground over by where I tossed the stapler. I turned back to Natsu and Gray and crawled as fast and quietly as possible.

"We're the last ones left Luce, come on I saw the police just get Erza." I nodded and pushed them ahead of me. I looked back and realized I made a huge mistake in doing so. I ended up tripping and hitting a hole puncher off the counter. Gray and Natsu froze while I looked over to see the guys had stopped shooting and were staring at us.

"Don't move or else we will shoot, then you can join your father and mother little princess." I flinched remembering the crime I had done just a few minutes ago and looked down, we were currently standing in front of the open door. Just a few steps and we would be safe.

I looked back at the boys who had their hands up and gave them a small smile. I looked back at the guys pointing their guns at us and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. It felt as if the next few minutes went by in slow motion. I turned and ran to the boys shoving them out the door as they stumbled backwards wide eyed.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I cursed silently thinking of a way out when I saw Luce look back and give us a small smile. I looked at her confused and realized she was running towards us. I saw the guys raise their guns again as she reached us and shoved us out the door. I looked to Gray to see him just as surprised as we stumbled and fell backwards. I heard lots of yelling and looked to Gray who was as confused as I was.

I looked around and noticed everyone who had gotten out before us was cheering from by police cars, and I saw police officers running into the building taking down the guys one by one. I slowly stood up and looked at Lucy who was sprawled out between me and Gray. I saw our friends running towards us as I helped her up. She gave me a small sad smile before looking down at herself. I watched her face changed into something like disgust. I pulled her into a hug and felt her tense.

"Natsu...I'm covered in blood...please...let go..." I ignored her and hugged her tighter. If I was like that marshmallow robot Baymax, Luce would probably disappear into my body. I felt her body relax a little before she started trembling. I pulled her away a little and wiped her eyes. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

"You protected us Luce..." I saw her eyes widen at the exact moment we heard a police officer yell at us.

"Look out!" Before I could look at what was happening behind me I felt Lucy grab my arms and swing me behind her. I stumbled and heard two loud echoing sounds before everything went deathly silent. I looked over at Lucy who's arms were spread apart shielding me.

"NOOOOO!/LUCY!" I looked back at the girls who yelled and had tears in their eyes. Wendy dropped to her knees sobbing as Gray pulled her and Juvia into his arms. I saw the guys pull the other girls into their arms also burying their faces in their chests to look away. I was still confused until I turned around and saw Lucy looking down at me with a small smile with a trail of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. I followed where her hands were clutching as she fell forward into my open arms.

"Luce?" I turned her over and shook her lightly. "Luce come on stop playing"

I heard our friends come close while crying. I pressed my hands over where the blood was pouring out on her stomach. "LUCE! open your eyes! Please!" I started bawling while nudging her.

"Lucy Heartfilia open your eyes this instant!" I shook her again and pressed into her wound.

"Somebody help her!" I looked around to see the police slowly moving.

"Why won't any of you help her! She's dying! Please!" I looked down watching her chest start to rise and fall slower than before.

Everyone slowly moved apart as the paramedics came running up and tried to pull her out of my arms. I didn't realize I was clinging onto her until I felt Gray pat my shoulder.

"Let her go Natsu, they need to help her." I slowly let go and felt her body leave my arms as I looked down at the blood on my hands. I looked up to see Gray handing me a pice of cloth that looked like his shirt, I took it and wiped my hands as I watched them try to keep Luce from dying. One of the paramedics shook his head and looked up at us.

I felt my eyes widen and more tears spill.

My new best friend Luce was dying before my eyes... I closed my eyes and pounded my fist on the ground. "You have to save her! PLEASE! I won't ask for anything ever again!" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I slowly looked up to see Wendy and Erza on one side and Gray and Levy on the other. I watched as the paramedics rushed Lucy to the hospital. I sat there dumbfounded and stunned, I looked back to see the person who shot Lucy lying on the ground, he was lifeless and staring at the sky. I slowly got up and walked into Gray's arms sobbing like a baby. To my surprise Gray hugged me back and tried to comfort me.

"She's going to live right Gray?" I sniffed and sobbed harder into Grays chest. "She has to make it..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Natsu's pov:**

I finally pulled away from Gray and looked to the others who were still crying I rubbed my eyes and motioned to the cars. "Let's go to the hospital, we need to be there when Luce wakes up" I gave a sad smile and saw the girls struggle to believe in my words.

We split up and made sure we all had a car to drive, I decided I would be the one driving Lucy's car. I did my best not to cry on the way to the hospital, I sped and so did everyone behind me. I got irritated at the cars in front of us who blocked our path. When we finally got to the hospital I sped into a parking spot and ran inside.

"Natsu! you left her car on!" I looked over my shoulder to see Wendy running after me with Lucy's keys.

"Sorry! Thanks Wendy." I nodded and ran to the front desk. The lady looked surprised at my appearance and told me to sit in the waiting room. I sighed and nodded. I turned and saw the others behind me.

"Waiting room, she's in surgery" I slowly walked past them and sat down on a chair.

 **Gray's pov:**

 _Poor guy...I've never felt more sorry for someone._ I looked over to the others and nodded following him.

"Gray...she'll pull through right?" I looked over at Natsu to see him on the verge of tears again. Although he can be a pain, he's still my adopted brother and best friend, of course I would never admit that to him. I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I don't know her that well but from what I've seen she seems like a really strong girl." I saw Levy nod and Gajeel nod and give a small smirk.

"That's right, blondie is a lot stronger than what she may look. I don't doubt she'd pull through this." Gajeel pulled Levy closer and I gave him a thankful smile. I saw Natsu nod and relax a little.

"Gray..." I felt someone nudge me I turned and met Juvia's eyes.

"What's wrong?" I patted her head and gave her a confused look.

"I don't want to bring this up right now...but I need to because I know no one else will..." I watched as she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"W-well...you all saw it right? W-what she did..." I looked down and noticed everyone else did too. We had all watched how Lucy killed her father. How any sign of emotion had left her eyes.

"Y-yeah...but that shouldn't matter...I don't know about you guys but I saw how much she regretted what she did...I don't care if she did kill her father... She protected herself and us and for that I am grateful...she has a heavy burden on her shoulders now but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn tail and run when she's going to need us the most." I looked over surprised at how much Natsu has come to care for this girl in a matter of a few days.

I sighed and stretched, " I'm with Natsu on this one, she protected us and there's no way I'm going to let that ruin a new friendship." Juvia thought for a minute and nodded.

"Besides she's going to need us now more than ever right?" Erza smiled and held onto Jellal's hand, Mira and Laxus nodded as well. I watched as the rest of the group did the same.

"For Lucy Heartfilia" I looked up to see a nurse walking towards us.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

I smiled at everyone for agreeing not to leave Luce alone, I looked up when I saw a nurse calling for us. I stood up and saw everyone else standing with us. The brunette nurse gave us a small smile and nodded.

"Wow I didn't expect to see so many people, anyways as of right now I wanted to inform you all that Lucy Heartfilia has been in surgery to remove the bullet that entered her body, she had lost a lot of blood and we lost her twice." I felt myself start trembling again, and I reached over and took Wendy's hand. "She finally made it through the surgery safely and she is currently in the ICU." I nodded and looked at the others who let out a huge breath.

"Where is the ICU?" the brunette looked surprised that I asked.

"Well it's...upstairs...take the elevator to the second floor and continue down the hallway, then turn left and use the phone for the nurses to open the door for you but she really needs her rest right now..." I nodded and started walking off towards the elevators.

"U-umm...s-sir she really needs her rest!" I shrugged and saw Gray try to explain something to her. When I arrived at the doors I did as the nurse said and they let me in. I walked to Lucy's room and closed the door to shut out the sounds from the outside.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her laying there covered in bandages with her hair splayed across the pillow. "How did I end up falling for you so fast?" I whispered softly as I walked over and placed her hand in mine. I decided I would stay with her even when the nurses came to see if anyone was in the room I hid inside the bathroom and in the closets. I slowly fell asleep watching the tv mounted on the wall as I waited for Luce to wake up.

 **Lucy's pov:**

It's so cold and dark, everywhere I look I see black. I feel like I'm floating, I decide to try to move forward and am surprised when I actually move.

"Lucy!" I look around hearing someone calling my name. "Lucy this way sweetheart!" I follow the voice and come upon a bright light, I waited until my eyes adjusted to it and gasped.

"mom?!" I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello Darling! I'm so glad you're okay." I smiled up at her as she squeezed me tightly.

"I'm sorry mom..." I looked down thinking about what I did to dad.

"Nonsense I can't believe your father would change that drastically...Lucy listen to me" I looked up to see her soft smile.

"You know your father was hurting and I know what he did was wrong, but I hope one day you find a way to forgive him, he was his old usual self at the end... I know it will be hard but please take care of his funeral and grave like you had done with mine." I teared up and looked away.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive him for hurting me like that and putting my friends in danger. She was just a little girl mom!" I looked back at her again and saw her nodding.

"I know sweetheart, but whether you like it or not he's your father. You might not forgive him now but try to remember all the wonderful memories you used to have with him, you have your friends also so let them be there for you." I nodded and hugged her again.

"Lucy, I think you have something to tell me also." I looked at her confused.

"I don't think so mom."

"It has to do with a certain pink haired boy right?" I blushed and felt my eyes widen.

"I don't...know what you mean..." I let my hair cover my face. I felt her hands make me look up at her as she brushed my hair back.

"He's cute and seems to care for you a lot. I also know you believe in him and you like him right?" I shook my head frantically.

"N-NO! You...got it wrong...I can't like someone I barely met..." I felt heat rise to my face again.

"Lucy, believe in him. I have a feeling he will always protect you and be there for you whether romantically or friendly." I nodded and looked around.

"Hey mom, I've been meaning to ask, where are we? Is this all in my head? If it is does that mean that this isn't real?" I felt my eyes start to water at the thought of it all being my imagination.

"Yes, this is in your head but who's to say that it isn't real?" I looked at her confused and felt my eyes widen as something bright appeared behind my mom, I looked and gasped. I slowly reached forward and touched the soft pearl white wings that had appeared on her back. They were extremely soft and beautiful I felt my tears spill.

"I miss you dearly mom..." I looked up at her to see her crying too.

"I miss you too baby, you've grown into such a beautiful woman, but now it's time for you to go back to your friends. I will always be watching over you."

I gripped onto her dress and shook my head. "I don't want to, I want to stay here with you!"

I felt her wrap me into another hug, "No sweetheart, you need to go back to your friends. You need to live your life and get married and have children. I will always be here waiting for you. When it's time to come and get you I will be here. I love you my precious daughter." I nodded and wiped my eyes before letting go of her again.

"Love you too momma..." I blinked and found myself staring up at a ceiling. I felt something warm on my hand and looked down to see a pink head resting on my hand. I smile and reach over running my hands through his hair. I saw him stir and heard the door open. I looked over and saw a red puffy eyed Wendy. She saw me awake and ran to my side.

"Lucy!" I felt fresh tears running down her face as she threw her hands around my neck. "Don't ever do that to us again!" I smiled and hugged her back with the hand that wasn't stuck under Natsu.

"I'm sorry Wendy.." I looked around and saw I had no roommates. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for almost a week now." I looked around surprised and slowly tried to pull my hand away. I felt him pull on my hand tighter and giggled as Wendy smacked him upside the head.

"W-wha.. Wendy?! What the heck was that for?" I saw his hair sticking up in an unusual manner and couldn't stop myself from giggling again.

"Lucy?! When did you wake up?" I smiled and motioned to my hand.

"A few minutes ago actually. May I have my hand back?" I saw a blush rise on his face and smiled as he let go.

"Luce? Why are you crying?" I looked at him confused, I watched as he reached over and wiped my cheeks. I blushed and looked down.

"I...I don't know honestly..." I lied and smiled.

"Wendy, go tell the others!" I saw the short blue haired girl run out the door and smiled at Natsu.

"Thanks for staying here with me." He smiled and nodded.

"Anytime Luce, I'll always be here if you need me. I'm just a phone call or text away." I smiled and reached over and tried to fix his hair when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" I blushed realizing my hand was still in Natsu's hair.

"Er..." Great I thought as Natsu blushed just as much as me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wendy's pov:**

I smiled letting go of Lucy and running down the stairs. I was too happy to take the elevator. I finally ended up on the waiting room area breathing hard. I saw I had caught everyone's attention and they looked ready for bad news. I stood up straight and took a deep breath and gave our friends a huge smile.

"Lucy is awake!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"What?/Why didn't you say so earlier?/Is she okay?" The waiting room was lively from everyone's questions. I smiled and motioned for them to follow me, they nodded and all stood up.

"I'm sorry we can't have more than a couple of people at a time in a patients room even if we moved our patient into a different room." I turned around to see the brunette nurse, I pouted and gave her huge puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please? She's family and we all miss her. None of us can wait any longer and besides if you don't let us well...I can't promise we won't find a way to all get in that room." I smiled widely at the nurse who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine...but keep it down and don't let other nurses and doctors hear you guys or else I'll be in trouble." I nodded and motioned everyone to come along before she changed her mind.

We took the stairs because we all wouldn't have fit in the elevator. We ran up it was me in the lead, Gray and Juvia behind me, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Mira and Laxus, and Lisanna and Bickslow. I almost laughed seeing everyone running next to the people they love. I shrugged it off and paid attention to the stairs after I almost tripped. We finally got in front of her room door and opened it.

I saw Lucy with her hand running through Natsu's hair, I saw the both of them looking at each other with so much love in their eyes. I blushed when Gray cleared his throat and spoke. Natsu's face was priceless as Lucy jerked her hand back and looked away blushing.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I looked around at everyone who stepped into the room. My blush had finally subsided and hugged everyone as they came in one at a time before leaning against the walls or sitting on the bed. I stretched and winced lifting my shirt a bit. I saw some of the guys blushing as I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously guys I didn't think bandages would get you all blushing." I smirked as they all gawked at me before regaining their composure. I looked down at the bandages wrapped around me as the door opened and a brunette nurse came in.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia. How are you feeling? It's good to see you awake." I nodded and shrugged

"It hurts a little but I can move around" She smiled and looked through the clipboard in her hand and nodded.

"Well you seem to heal pretty fast so your lucky on that part. You should be out of here by the end of today depending on how you feel." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" I looked to the others who were smiling as brightly as me. The nurse turned and left.

"So uh... sorry Luce, none of us knew where you lived so we um kinda...never got the chance to get your things put away..." I smiled and shrugged

"It's alright you guys, really I'll just buy whatever is missing or stolen." They looked a bit relieved of my answer and I smiled again.

"Well I don't know about the others but I will help pay for whatever I can!" I chuckled at Levy's enthusiasm. All of our friends decided to stay with me for a few hours before the doctor came in.

"Lucy?" I looked up and saw my doctor eyeing all my guests.

"U-Um... s-sorry...they were just leaving..." I blushed and saw him smile.

"That's fine don't worry you will be leaving with them. Here" I reached over and grabbed a small paper from him

"That's your prescription, I want you to take it twice a day and once more whenever your pain becomes unbearable. No heavy lifting and I want you to rest as much as you possibly can. I want to see you in two weeks but if for some reason your wound gets infected, I want you to come back in."

"Don't worry doc, she has all of us to take care of her!" I looked over and saw Natsu with a huge toothy grin on his adorable face. I mentally kicked myself and smiled.

"Yeah I have all of them here, thank you" He nodded and gave me my release papers to sign. I smiled and signed it before gently moving my legs out from under the blanket to get up.

The doctor left and I motioned for everyone else to leave the room so I could change, Natsu came over to stand in front of me and I blushed as he grabbed both of my hands and helped me up.

"I'll leave you be so you can change Luce, we'll wait for you downstairs." I nodded and waited for him to head out before I made my way to my clothes. After a bit of struggling I finally had my clothes on properly and I headed out the door with my things and prescription. I made my way downstairs and saw everyone standing in the waiting room with their keys in hand. I noticed Natsu had mine and was waiting with Wendy.

"Are we ready then?" I saw Natsu's eyes light up but I ignored it, no point in getting my hopes up.

"Hey Lucy, we all decided since it's still early why not all go to your place and help you move whatever items you have left there in front of your house? We could spend the night and cook dinner and everything." I looked to Erza and Levy before nodding and smiling.

"That sounds like a perfect idea..." I started heading out the door with a slight limp and bit my lip. I just wanted to be alone but well...I wouldn't have been able to get all my things in my house without their help I might as well just let them think I'm okay...

I looked to Natsu and Wendy, "You're driving right?" I watched Natsu nod and got in my car. While Wendy got in the back. "Follow us, I'll let Natsu lead you all." The guys nodded, they all figured they would do the driving.

"Hey Natsu, can we stop by your house?" He looked over at me confused and nodded, I took out my phone from my glove compartment and dialed the moving company.

"Hello, this is Lucy Heartfilia, I was just calling to ask if you guys had just left my things in front of my house..."I waited for them to answer and nodded my head, "Is that so? alright well thank you so much!" I hung up and smiled at Natsu

"They decided to move my things to the side of the house so it's hidden from neighbors and other people."

"That's great let's hope everything is still there." I nodded as we pulled up to Natsu's house and got out of the car waiting for everyone. Once everyone arrived Natsu and the others started heading into Natsu's house.

"Everything is still at my house Natsu!" I smiled and yelled at him. He stopped and looked back at me from the top step of his house confused.

"How do you know?" I giggled at his obliviousness and pointed to the house next door.

"I just checked that's how." I saw his face turn from confusion to surprise then to happiness.

"No way! Lucy you're the one who bought the house next door?" I looked to Wendy and Gray and nodded, then I looked to Erza and smiled.

"Looks like we'll all be living close to one another huh?" The four of them nodded and started heading over to my house.

"This should be so fun! I can stay over whenever I come over for your tutoring sessions if it gets too late!" I nodded and smiled seeing the spark in Wendy's eyes.

"Hey Luce, you never know maybe we can all come over and stay the night from time to time..." I blushed at Natsu's words and nodded.

"This might be better than I thought..." I looked to the girls who were huddled close together and blushed more when they met my eyes with an evil glint. _Oh no...here we go with their crazy plans again..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy's pov:**

I stood around for a few hours directing the guys where to put the furniture, while the girls went around putting up pictures and decorating the walls. I stretched and winced again holding onto my stomach.

"Luce? You okay?" I nodded seeing Natsu watching me. I smiled and shrugged off the pain and went into the guest bedroom which Gajeel, Jellal, and Erza were setting up as a game room. I rolled my eyes.

 ****Flashback****

"Please Lucy?! You have a ton of rooms in this house, I'm not sure how you can even manage to afford it but please?! We need a game room where we can come hang out and watch movies at also!" I sighed looking at a pleading Mira, Lisanna, and Levy.

"Who said you guys were going to be invited here constantly? I see no use for a game room or entertainment room." I crossed my arms seeing the others behind the girls pouting.

"Oh come on Luce!" I felt Natsu wrap his arms around my shoulders. "If we make a game room/ entertainment room, whenever we're bored we can hang out in there and play pool, or table hockey, or games, or even just watch movies!" He gave me huge puppy dog eyes and I sighed massaging my temples and finally nodded.

"Yes!" I saw the girls giving each other high fives.

"Thanks Blondie" I felt a huge hand on my head as Gajeel ruffled my hair.

"Yeah yeah, but since you guys all want it then you all will be taking turns keeping it clean." I saw everyone nod, I rolled my eyes and walked into my room cleaning everything up before my friends could scold me for not resting.

 ****End of Flashback****

I grabbed my phone and called for 4 boxes of pizzas and a coupe sodas. I went into the kitchen and started unpacking my dishes completely from the boxes. It was currently 6:30 p.m. I felt someone nudge me and start digging through the box also. I looked over and saw Wendy smiling holding a cup towards me.

"Thanks, mind passing me all of the silverware?" She shook her head and passed everything to me. We continued in silence before Wendy hugged my waist and almost making me drop a plate in the process.

"Thank you Lucy...for saving us...We'll be here if you ever need us" I nodded and patted her hands.

"Thank you Wendy. I'll keep that in mind. Do you think you can go tell the others that I ordered pizza and that it'll be here in a few minutes?" I looked back and saw her nod before she took off running. I smiled and reached down for the last plate in the box and froze.

 _"Your fault... How can you live with yourself..."_ I shook my head

"No Lucy now is not the time to start regretting what you did...not with everyone here..." I sighed and clutched my stomach as a few sharp pains hit. "URGH!..." I felt the plate slip out of my hand and slide onto the counter as I clutched onto the edge of the counter and dropped to my knees. I felt myself start getting lightheaded.

"Lucy you okay in there?!" I heard Levy calling for me from the dining room and I managed to call back.

I shut my eyes tightly and took shallow breaths as I yelled back. "urgh...y-yeah Lev...I'm fine, don't worry about me..." I heard her reply with an okay and head back towards the stairs. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hand and bit my lip.

I saw the blood seeping through my bandage and shirt. I blinked and looked up seeing blood all over my body again. "What the hell?!" I blinked again and saw it all gone. I bit my lip feeling more pain coming on.

"Dammit, am I gonna be haunted by what I did for the rest of my life?" I whispered as I shut my eyes tightly again as I reached up to pull myself up. I slowly pulled myself into a hunched over standing position and felt myself sway.

"N-natsu..." I managed to call out for him but not loud enough before I was hit with another wave of pain. I accidentally hit the plate at the edge if the counter and knocked it off hearing it crash before everything started to sway and go black.

 **Natsu's pov:**

"You know this house looks small on the outside but inside it's super huge right Wendy?" I was currently holding up a picture with Wendy while Gray measured where to hang it. We were in the game room with everyone else fixing it up.

"It will look so great when it's all done. Oh yeah by the way Lucy said she ordered pizza and it should be here in a bit so we should take a break." I watched Levy walk back into the room with the rest of us.

"Sweet how was Luce?" Levy smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"She said she was fi-" We all froze as we heard a loud crash from downstairs, I dropped the side of the picture I was holding and made my way down skipping a few stairs at a time.

"Luce?!" No answer, I sped up and turned the corner seeing Lucy passed out on the floor with glass around her. "Lucy?!" I ran over and pulled her into my arms as I placed my ear to her chest.

"Oh my god...Lucy! What happened?!" I looked up and saw everyone watching us.

"Laxus grab the phone next to you and call the doctor." I watched him nod and do as he was told as I scooped her into my arms.

"Someone clean up this mess." I saw Mira reaching for the broom and dustpan.

"Erza grab me some water and go get her pills from the car. The keys are on the living room dining table." I started walking out of the kitchen with Luce knocked out in my arms. I saw her start sweating.

"Levy go through Lucy's closet and grab me a washcloth. Wendy and Lissy grab her some clothes please, I'm going to need you guys to help her change. Juvia run upstairs and make a space for her on that messy bed of hers." I was met with shocked eyes from everyone else.

"Well go! Luce isn't feeling well and your all standing around looking like idiots." That got the girls to move and I looked back to see Laxus talking on the phone, I motioned for him to follow me and he nodded. Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Bickslow looked around for something to do.

"Guys do me a favor and pay for that pizza then get back to finishing this place up for Luce please." They nodded as I walked upstairs to her room with Laxus trailing behind still on the phone.

I set her down on the bed and pulled Laxus out as the girls went to wipe her body and change her sweat drenched clothes.

"Doctor said to let her rest, he thinks that she strained herself too much. She needs to wake up and take her medicine before she can go back to resting. He said we need to watch her for awhile in case anything changes." I nodded and pushed off the wall as the girls came out.

"Thanks Laxus do you guys mind finishing up alone?" I watched him smirk and raise an eyebrow shrugging.

"Lets go girls loverboy wants to watch over his girl." I saw the girls giggle softly as I blushed and walked into her room. A few minutes later I saw Erza come up with the medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks Erza." she nodded and went back downstairs.

I sighed and looked down at Lucy, "Hey Luce, I need you to wake up." I shook her for a bit until she slowly opened her eyes.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I opened my eyes to see Natsu standing over me with a glass of water and a pill. "Natsu?" I felt tears form in my eyes.

"URGH...Oww...p-please...make it go away..." I felt my body curl into itself as I clutched at my stomach.

"Luce?!" I felt arms wrap around me I looked up with tears falling as Natsu pulled me into his lap. I gave a pained smile and clung onto his shirt.

"Here take this." I shook my head and groaned.

"Nooo...I don't want pills...I hate medicine..." I heard him sigh and I looked away.

"Luce, you need your medicine, please take it..." He held it to me again and I buried my face into his chest groaning again.

"Please don't make me..." I felt his arms tighten around me. I winced lightly and clung to his clothes while taking a deep breath to try to ignore the pain.

"Luce...I'm sorry..." I looked up confused.

"For wha-" I was cut off with his lips pressed against mine, I was too surprised that I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt something go down my throat. I pulled away and coughed before glaring at the blushing pink haired person in front of me.

"What the hell!" I groaned and hid under the covers of my bed.

"Luce...I'm sorry please...forgive me.." I slid my hand out from under the blanket and bit my lip. I felt a warm hand cover mine and someone lay beside me. I blushed as the covers were pulled away from my face.

"Thanks Luce. Get some rest." I yawned and moved closer to Natsu, I don't know why I did but...it felt comfortable and relaxing to be with him. I felt my eyes start to close.

Before I knew it I had completely knocked out feeling the warmth of his body heat.

 _"How could you do this to me Lucy?!" I looked around for the voice and saw myself standing in front of my father's lifeless body. I tensed and jumped back looking down at the pool of blood starting to form on the ground._

 _My father's corpse was staring straight up at the ceiling, I backed up more and covered my mouth as I watched his eyes move around and stop to stare at me. I watched his body start convulsing before he started reaching a hand towards me. I screamed and turned and ran._

 _I looked back to see him completely gone with nothing behind me but pitch black. I hugged myself and kept walking forwards in the dark._

 _"Why Lucy..." I shivered hearing my father's voice again._

 _"Where...a-are you?" I looked around seeing nothing but blackness._

 _"You were my daughter...you killed me...now I will kill you...I will drive you insane until you can't stand it anymore..." I spun around hearing his voice behind me._

 _"P-please... w-what do you want..." I hugged myself tighter and looked around._

 _I stepped backwards feeling a wall behind me, I looked left and right trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I heard footsteps coming closer and looked around._

 _"you killed me..." I slid down until I felt myself sitting on the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them._

 _"G-go away... Please..." I shut my eyes tightly, I felt chills run through my body._

 _"You...killed...me...now you must pay..." I felt every word against my body. I slowly looked up and saw My fathers face in front of me covered in blood. I screamed and tried to run._

 _"Die, my daughter!" I tripped and felt a hand around my leg pulling me back, I kicked and tried to get away._

 _"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I looked up to see my father hovering over me with a knife in hand._

 _I froze as time seemed to slow, he drove the blade straight down. I heard a shrill ear splitting scream and realized I was the one who was screaming. I'm going to die..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Natsu's pov:**

I looked down to see Lucy fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and brushed back her hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, I looked at the time and gasped it was already 2:45a.m.

"When did I doze off?" I shrugged and sat up slowly so as not to disturb Lucy. I stretched and walked downstairs to see who had stayed. I heard noises coming from the gaming room on my way down so I peeked in. I smiled and pulled out my phone as I took a picture of Mira and Laxus sleeping on the couch, Lisanna and Bickslow cuddled together on the floor, and Gray and Juvia holding hands asleep with Wendy between them.

They all looked so peaceful, I stepped over them and grabbed the remote turning off the tv. I walked out and closed the door quietly. I saw a light on downstairs and decided to go check it out but stopped next to a guest room. I heard sounds coming from them, I silently leaned closer and pressed my ear to the door.

"J-Jellal...wait...ah...no more..." I blushed and stepped away quickly and quietly. I made my way downstairs shaking my head to try to forget what I just heard as I grabbed a cup of water.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see Gajeel leaning against the counter next to me with his arms crossed. "You heard them too huh?" I blushed brighter and looked at the cup in my hand

"Wha- I- uhhh..." I looked back to see a blushing red Levy and a chuckling Gajeel.

"You know for an adult, don't you seem a bit too shy at the sound of people having sex?" I glared at Gajeel who simply smirked.

"Well same goes for shorty over there." I pointed to Levy who buried her face in Gajeel's body.

"Yeah but you're a guy." I shrugged and took a drink of water looking around.

"You guys did a good job, I'm surprised they still had the energy to do those things. They better clean their mess"

"Gihi, we thought the same." I shrugged and looked around for another towel I could wet for Luce.

"Here you go." I took the towel from a blushing Levy and smiled.

"Thanks, I should get back to Lucy." They nodded and went upstairs ahead of me to the other empty guest room. Lucy had about 5 guest rooms, well 4 now that one was converted to a game room. I turned off the lights and made sure everything was locked before going back upstairs to Lucy's room.

When I walked in I closed her door and turned on the small lamp by the bed. I saw her sweating again, I changed the towel on her forehead and wiped away some sweat from her face and neck. I heard Lucy mumble something before she started tossing and turning. I was at a loss at what to do s I ran to the room I saw Levy disappear into.

"Levy come out please I need your help..." I waited and heard Gajeel groan as he opened the door.

"We were just falling asleep what do you want?" I pointed to Levy who peeked out from behind him.

"It's Lucy I don't know what to do." I led them both to her room where Levy shoved past me and brushed back Lucy's hair.

"close the door, Lucy told me once that her room was soundproof. We don't want to wake the others." We nodded and closed the door watching Levy try to soothe Luce.

I saw Lucy start thrashing and ran to her side to hold her hand. Gajeel looked confused as to what to do so he just leaned against the wall watching us. I looked at Levy who was whispering softly into Lucy's ear.

I smiled seeing her eyes open.

"Luce!" She made no sign that she heard me. I looked to Gajeel and he shrugged. "Bring her some hot chocolate maybe it'll calm her." I watched him nod and step out of the room only to come back in a few minutes later with a mug in hand. I made sure he closed the door behind him.

"I don't want to die...Please!" I looked down at Luce surprised then at everyone else.

"Maybe she's sleep talking." Levy looked at Gajeel.

"Must be a horrible nightmare then. you should wake her up." Gajeel watched us and I saw his eyes widen as Levy and I jumped. We looked down at Lucy surprised. She had a huge scared look on her face as she let out an shrill scream.

"Help her Levy, wake her up please..." I pleaded with Levy who tried shaking her awake. With no such luck I saw Levy raise her hand and slap Luce as hard as possible. I looked back at Gajeel who had an eyebrow raised.

I turned back to see Lucy blink and rub her eyes before sitting up.

"Luce...What happened?" I watched her eyes meet mine as she started crying and explaining her nightmare.

"That's enough Lucy you don't need to keep going." Lucy nodded and gave a small smile.

"That's the first time you've called me Lucy and not Blondie."

"Tch, don't get used to it blondie." Lucy nodded and hugged Levy before smiling at Gajeel.

"Here why don't you drink some of the hot chocolate he made for you." I handed it to Lucy who nodded and smiled.

"Better?" She handed it back after taking a few drinks and nodded.

"Yeah thank you again. I'm sorry for waking you guys up." Levy shook her head and hugged Lucy before we both stood up.

"We'll let you get some more sleep Luce." We turned and headed for the door but stopped when Luce grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me Natsu...please..." I looked at the others and nodded handing the cup to Levy.

"Sure thing, like I said anything for you." I watched her smile and hug me before scooting over making space for me.

I turned off the light and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Luce, I'll be here if you need me." I heard her snoring lightly before nodding and cuddling closer. I smiled and looked at the time.

"I need to call in for work tomorrow." I yawned and pulled the blankets over us before leaning down and kissing Luce lightly before falling asleep with my forehead pressed to hers. She would so kill me if she found out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy's pov:**

I could see a light behind my closed eyelids. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, I stiffened seeing the peaceful sleeping face of a certain pink haired guy in front of me. I almost screamed but I felt his arms tighten around me. I blushed and wiggled slowly out of his arms.

"Adorable..." I blushed and lightly kissed him. I pulled away quickly covering my mouth. "He will so kill me if he knew I did that." I shrugged and looked at the clock. It was only 10:00 a.m. I grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Natsu is asleep so I don't really think I need to worry. I showered quickly and dried off. I changed and threw my dirty clothes into the basket.

I stretched and winced, I made my way quietly out of my room. I stared in awe at my hallway and the guest rooms that weren't being used. I was surprised at how beautifully decorated my house was now. I peeked into the game room and saw a few people stirring. I smiled and closed the door silently. I shrugged and walked downstairs and grabbed my keys and wallet.

I hate purses everything gets lost in there and it's just filled with useless junk. I made my way to my car and went to buy some groceries. By the time I came back home it was 10:45 a.m. I slipped into the house stealthily quiet and unpacked my groceries. The house was still extremely quiet. Might as well make everyone breakfast, I pulled out my phone and turned on my music. I grabbed an apron and decided to make scrambled eggs mixed with potatoes, bacon, sausage, pancakes and some coffee. I started peeling the potatoes while dancing around and singing softly in the kitchen, I finally chopped them up into little squares and fried them. I finished making breakfast and heard someone clear their throat behind me. I jumped and almost dropped another plate.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I smelled something cooking, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Lucy wasn't in bed. I shrugged and decided to borrow her shower and throw on the same clothes as before. I had called in sick but I was surprised when Gramps mentioned he gave all of us today off. Apparently he had heard that Lucy woke up and we were all taking care of her and fixing her place up for her.

I guessed Mira had rang him up earlier with the news. Good thing it was Friday, now we had a four day vacation since school was off on Monday due to some president having some birthday. I mean honestly who cares, all I know is I had a day off. I fixed Lucy's bed and made my way down to the kitchen. At the end of the stairs I heard music and someone singing along. I knew that voice very well.

I silently stepped into the kitchen opening and crossed my arms watching Lucy dance around and twirl as she cooked. I smiled and watched her, God was she gorgeous. I can't believe I fell so damn hard for her. I found myself watching her every movement before I finally cleared my throat. I chuckled watching her jump.

"N-Natsu?" I gave a small wave to Lucy before I walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Morning beautiful." I watched her face flush furiously and I chuckled again.

"Wha- I- um..." I smiled and helped clean up by washing dishes.

"Get used to it, I have a bad habit of calling people names and giving compliments." I saw her nod and lean against the counter next to me.

"Y-You don't have to do that, you guys have done enough. Let me wash those why don't you go have a seat and I'll serve us a plate." I shrugged and finished all the dishes before I realized she was pouting. I chuckled and shook my head before pinching her cheek and going to sit down.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I blushed again and grabbed empty plates from the cabinets. I served him eggs, bacon, and sausage on one plate and pancakes on another smaller plate. I handed him the plate and saw Levy and Gajeel walking down the steps.

"Morning you two, come have a seat I'll serve you guys right now." Gajeel shrugged and sat next to Natsu. Levy followed me into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hey Lev, can you grab some milk, orange juice, and water and set it in the middle of the table with syrup and ketchup?" She smiled and nodded before doing as I said.

"How are you feeling Lucy? Have you taken your medicine." I avoided Levy's eyes and shook my head.

"I feel great Lev, but please don't tell Natsu I haven't taken my medicine..." I blushed remembering what happened when I didn't want it before. She sighed and nodded, she knew how much I hated medicine because she hated it too.

"I won't tell but I can't promise someone else won't tell him." I looked at her confused and heard Mira talking loudly as she walked past us taking Levy and Gajeel's plates in her hand.

"Let me help with that, oh and Natsu Lucy hasn't taken her medicine." I glared at her as I followed with plates made for her and Laxus she winked and smiled.

"Luce what the heck. You know you need to take them. I'll go get them." I sighed and shrugged seeing Lisanna and Bickslow come down the stairs while holding hands.

"AWWWW! So adorable!" Lisanna stared at me wide eyed and blushed as Mira and Levy squealed behind me.

"Oh hush up the lot of you!" Lisanna pouted as Bickslow blushed and took a seat next to Laxus. I giggled and went to serve them, I was happy to see that everyone was waiting until the whole table was served, so no one had touched their food yet.

"Hey where are Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, and Jellal?" Natsu shrugged handing me the pill bottle and what I suspected was his cup of water and Lisanna looked up from drinking her coffee that Mira had poured.

"Their on their way down Gray and Wendy are helping Juvia clean up the mess, which wasn't much and I woke up Jellal and Erza on the way down." I nodded and went back into the kitchen to make 6 more plates. I felt someone standing next to me and I turned to see Natsu with his eyebrow raised.

"Fiiiiine!" I groaned and opened the bottle taking a pill out and tossing it in my mouth before chasing it down with water.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I felt him kiss my forehead and blushed furiously. I nodded and went back to serving the plates. Natsu took them out to the table for me and I thanked myself for planning ahead and buying a huge family table. I came back out with the last two plates and sat in between Natsu and Wendy after giving her a plate. I looked around and saw everyone finally at the table.

"Is it just me or are you two closer than the last time?" I pointed my fork towards Erza and Jellal before grabbing the cup of water Natsu and I ended up sharing because I ran out of cups.

"Well I would hope so, I mean spending a night bumping and grinding in the sheets would make anyone closer even by a bit." I choked on my water at Laxus' response and stared wide eyed at Jellal and Erza who were blushing furiously while looking at their plates.

"I see... well then... Just make sure you guys clean up that room." Everyone laughed as Jellal gave me a smile and nodded. I smirked and winked at Erza who rolled her eyes.

"So I called up the school to excuse us but it seems Gramps already had given us the day off." We all turned towards Natsu and smiled.

"What about it pyro?" I rolled my eyes at Grays response.

"Well I figured since we basically have a four day weekend how about we all go on a short vacation to the beach or something." I smiled and looked around.

"Uh I think you're forgetting that Juvia and I work also at the cafe...Gajeel works with Laxus at a mechanic shop. Oh and Jellal is a detective. Lisanna and Bickslow...Well i'm not sure what they do." I looked at them confused.

"Oh we go to college, I'm sure we can miss a day since we don't have school Monday." I nodded and looked back at Natsu.

"So that means we all don't have these next four days off..." Natsu looked disappointed and I felt so bad for causing it.

"Um... I already called in sick for you and me Lucy... I told them I was taking care of you so we don't have to worry." I smiled at Juvia and thanked her after seeing Natsu brighten a little.

"Then that just leaves you three." I pointed to Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal.

"Well Blondie while you were out for a few days, turns out I had a meeting with the owner of my shop who turned out to be my grandfather. Big surprise I know imagine how I felt well anyways he handed over the shop to me so I own it now. I made Laxus and another guy named Gildarts managers." I congratulated him and smiled knowing where this was going.

"Basically if boss over here says it's okay then we get to come along too." I looked at Laxus before turning back to Gajeel.

"I wouldn't miss a vacation for the world Gihi." I chuckled feeling Natsu start to bounce slightly with anticipation as we all looked at Jellal.

"Um... well I guess I could try calling in sick." Before I could say anything Natsu cheered next to me

"YES! We're going on vacation!" we all laughed seeing Natsu super happy. I smiled and looked to Wendy who couldn't stop laughing at her brother who decided to do some weird victory dance.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go pack up! We'll meet back here and head out from here!" Everyone nodded and finished their food before putting their dishes in the sink and disappearing out the door.

I smiled to myself and watched them leaving. "This should be fun. I need this."


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucy's pov:**

I laughed as I watched everyone run out the doors to go pack. Natsu, Gray, and Wendy ran next door and Erza ran to the house right after that. I turned and sighed looking at the huge mess left in the kitchen and on the table. I went to the table and piled plates upon plates and carried them into the sink. I ran some warm water and let it fill up with soap until the bubbles almost spilled over. I dumped the dishes in after scraping off the food so they could soak. I yawned and wiped off the table and went back upstairs to start packing for the next four days.

I packed bathing suits, summer dresses, pajamas, shorts, jeans, shirts, and whatever else I needed. I yawned again and looked at the time.

"Barely 12:15? I thought it was so much later..." Well the beach is about 4 hours from here so it shouldn't be too late. We could stop somewhere and get dinner on the way." I looked around and shivered remembering my dream.

I brushed it off again suddenly feeling very frightened to be in my house alone. I quickly pulled my luggage with me down stairs and turned on the tv in the living room to a music channel. I turned it up as loud as possible and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I tried to sing along but I couldn't shake the feeling of fear that something was there in my house with me. I grabbed my phone and called Levy. I waited but only got her voicemail, I sighed and hung up.

"Calm down Lucy... It's just your imagination just finish washing these dishes and drag your luggage outside. Nothing is here..." I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself before getting back to finishing up the dishes.

"Well not nothing is here, I mean I'm here and Wendy and Gray are on their way." I jumped and shrieked placing a hand to my chest as I threw the sponge at Natsu.

"Damn you Natsu! Knock on the door next time Geez!" I saw him chuckle as I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry Luce. I thought you heard me come in." I realized he was yelling over the music and I went into the living room to turn it off, I came back into the kitchen to find him sitting on the counter. I watched as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a huge bite.

"Don't you ever get full?" He chuckled and shrugged offering his bitten apple. I shook my head and finished rinsing off the last plate.

"The others just texted me saying their on their way, hey Luce what were you talking about earlier?" I looked at him confused as I walked by to grab the syrup, ketchup, milk, water, and juice from the table. "Here let me help." He jumped off the counter and I turned and bumped into Natsu on accident, dropping everything on the floor.

"Oops." I leaned down at the exact moment Natsu did and we hit heads. I yelped softly and felt myself falling backwards, I reached out and grabbed onto Natsu's shirt accidentally pulling him down with me. I looked up and laughed at my clumsiness.

"I'm sorry Natsu" I said between laughs.

"It's fine, you okay?" He chuckled and looked down at me. I nodded and smiled, I looked into his eyes and felt the world slowly slip away leaving only the two of us.

"Luce..." I heard him whisper and I blushed seeing his face come closer to mine. I blushed and so did he.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I rubbed my head from where I hit Luce and then I saw her falling. Before I could catch her I saw her reach out and grab my shirt. I felt myself fall forward and caught myself before I landed on top of her completely. I saw her laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I saw her finally finish laughing as I smiled down at her. I knew I probably should have gotten up but I couldn't help but brush her hair out of her face as I got lost in her eyes. I felt my cheeks start to get red as hers did also, I don't know why but I leaned in.

"Luce..." I whispered softly as I pushed the rest of her hair behind her ear.

"N-Natsu...?" I felt her breath softly on my lips, Just a few centimeters more and I would feel her beautiful soft lips on mine again.

"Ahem..." I tensed and saw her eyes widen as I looked behind us, the whole gang was there watching us.

"Are we interrupting something? I mean we could give you guys a few minutes." I glared at Laxus and sat up quickly fighting off a blush from spreading. I looked over to see Lucy the color of Erza's hair. I chuckled and got up reaching my hand down to help her.

"We fell on accident" Gray raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Uh yeah...anyways, are you guys ready to go?" I nodded and looked at Lucy who was picking everything up and putting it away.

 **Lucy's pov:**

"Yeah let me just put all of this away and grab a sweater." Levy nodded and smirked. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I splashed my face with cold water from the sink and wiped it dry.

"I almost kissed Natsu... why am I so nervous! Ahhhh! It's not like this would be the first time...wait this is technically the first time..." I blushed thinking about it and shook my head as I heard a knock on my door. I stuck my head out of the bathroom and saw Natsu standing there.

"You ready?" I nodded and blushed. I heard him chuckle and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Luce?" I looked up startled that he sounded so close.

"N-Natsu?" He smiled and leaned really close, I blushed as his hand landed on mine.

"You can't hide these pills nice try though." I groaned realizing he saw me trying to leave it behind.

"Dammit, I thought I was being sneaky too." He smiled and ruffled my hair before heading downstairs with me in tow.

When we got downstairs we found Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Juvia waiting for us. "The others are in the RV. We decided it would be cheaper than renting a hotel." I nodded at Gajeel and followed them out before locking the door.

"Who's RV?" Juvia smiled and pointed to her and Gajeel.

"We use it for long trips so that way we can still walk around in the back and we're not constantly sitting down." I smiled and nodded.

"U-um do you mind if I take my car? I mean it's cool to have the RV it's just that well...It's gonna be really crowded." Juvia nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead we have extra blankets and pillows and stuff so you basically just need to carry your luggage." I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Luce, can I ride with you? I don't want to be with everyone else it's really crowded in there." Natsu said as he pointed behind him while stepping out of the RV. It was a pretty big RV i just didn't want to be around everyone right now.

I shrugged and hopped into my car as Natsu did the same and pulled up to Laxus who was driving I leaned over Natsu and yelled up to Laxus. "Would you guys like to stop around 3:45pm for a late lunch?" Laxus nodded and smirked at Natsu who was blushing and looking away. I wondered what they were talking about earlier.

"We'll follow you Blondie." I nodded at Gajeel who leaned over Laxus. I sat back and smiled plugging my phone into the car and turning on my music. I sped down the highway with everyone else behind us.

"Hey...um Luce?" I looked over at Natsu and nodded.

"D-do you mind..." I saw him blushing before he held out his hand palm facing up. I blushed and slowly reached out and took his hand in mine.

"T-thanks." I smiled as I saw him look out the window blushing furiously, I giggled at his cuteness and squeezed his hand softly. After a few hours we drove in silence when I heard Natsu's phone ring.

"What do you want popsicle." I raised an eyebrow as he mouthed Gray's name to me. I nodded still confused to the nickname and smiled. After a couple seconds of silence he looked to me still on the phone.

"They want to know if you want to eat at Black Bear Diner." I shrugged and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"She said yeah that's fine." I set the GPS for the nearest Black Bear and headed there. When we parked I felt Natsu squeeze my hand before he sighed and reluctantly let go. We got out of the car and went inside to ask for a table for all of us. The waiter sighed as he complained about having to drag three tables together to seat all of us.

I giggled as Natsu rolled his eyes and sat next to me.

"He was um...pleasant?" I looked to Natsu who chuckled as we waited for the others to show up. We had left them behind at a light but Natsu called and gave them instructions. I blushed as I slid my hand along his leg until it rested comfortably in his large warm hand.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I blushed feeling Lucy's hand creep along my leg into my hand that was resting on my lap. "Luce?" I saw her look down embarrassed as her hair covered her face. I smiled and held her hand tightly.

"You know Luce...I feel like a teenager every time I'm with you..." I saw a hint of a smile as she nodded.

"Y-yeah.. same here." I blushed and felt nervous suddenly. Only Luce could manage to give me butterflies like this. I opened my mouth to say something when the door to the restaurant opened and the gang walked in. Wendy had called a friend over earlier after asking if she could bring one along and I was surprised to see it was my star pupil Romeo. I had teased her a bit about it after we got permission from Romeo's dad. I smiled when I saw her sit next to him blushing.

I looked to Lucy and smiled as she squeezed my hand and let go.

"Hey Natsu wanna share an ice cream lava cake thingy?" I smiled at Lucy and nodded.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea" I looked around to see the girls giggling. I shrugged it off not sure what was so funny.

"You know why don't we all do that." Erza called over our bored waiter and ordered 6 more for all of us to share. The waiter rolled his eyes and for some reason Erza got mad.

"Look if you don't want to serve us that's fine. Get us someone else, but if you don't change that attitude I will make sure this is the last place you ever work." I winced and saw everyone else do the same. Erza was scary when she was mad.

"R-right...i-im s-sorry" The waiter turned and went to place our orders along with the desserts. I chuckled and leaned over to Lucy.

"I think we all needed this trip." She nodded and I heard Gray whisper something beside me about me and Lucy.

"Oi princess, I suggest you shut your trap before I let out one of your biggest secrets." I stared at Gray who froze and nodded. Lucy giggled and Erza shook her head.

"Yeah this will definitely be an interesting trip" Gajeel stated while crossing his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy's pov:**

After we finished eating and all decided to split the bill we headed back out to the cars.

"Is it a straight drive there or do we need to stop somewhere again?" I looked to Laxus and shook my head.

"I have enough gas, do you guys?" Laxus nodded and I smiled.

"Then we'll head straight there by the time we get there it should be somewhere around 5:00 p.m." Laxus nodded and pushed everyone onto the RV. I smiled and hopped into my car.

"Hey Miss Heartfilia...how much longer?" I smiled back at Romeo through the rear view mirror.

"Just Lucy is fine Romeo and I would say about 45 minutes to an hour." I saw him yawn and nod before going through his phone. Wendy and Romeo decided to ride with me and Natsu so that they'd have some quiet time without being around so many people. I yawned and drove down the highway with Laxus close behind.

By the time we got to the beach it was exactly 5:00 p.m. I smiled and paid the parking fair for the next three days. I parked and got out slamming my door loud enough to wake Romeo in the backseat. I opened the trunk and pulled out our things from there and set off with Romeo, Wendy, and Natsu to find a perfect spot to camp out at. We chose a spot not too far from a huge cliff.

We set our things in one spot and started dragging logs that were around the beach for some odd reason towards our things. Romeo and Natsu went to go find more while Wendy and I stayed behind to adjust the logs to so that it'd be facing a campfire. By the time we were finished Laxus pulled the RV a little bit away from where we decided to set up.

I was busy blowing up a flotation device while Natsu, Wendy, and Romeo were busy testing out the waters, when Levy plopped down next to me. I waved as I finished blowing up the ring and tossing it in the water watching Wendy run after it.

"So Lev, are you two dating yet?" I motioned towards Gajeel walking towards us, I saw her face flush as she slowly nodded. I smiled and hugged her filled with joy.

"We're not the only ones dating Blondie." I gave him a questioning look and he smiled pointing behind him. I leaned over a bit and looked behind to see Gray and Juvia holding hands while walking towards us and Bickslow and Lisanna playing around in the water. I smiled and pointed to both couples and saw Gajeel nodding with a huge smile.

"Now all we need is you two to get together." Levy nudged me while Gajeel chuckled motioning in Natsu direction. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever, I'm just happy everyone is here with the people they love." I chuckled and stretched.

Levy nodded and stood up. "Hey Luce, do you think we should go buy groceries to cook dinner and tomorrow's breakfast before it gets any later?" I looked at my watch and nodded getting up.

"Sure might as well, come on." I got up and grabbed my wallet and keys.

"Oi, I'm coming with you shrimp." I giggled as Levy pouted and nodded.

"Hey Luce! Look what I found!" I saw Natsu running up to us with huge sea shells in his hands I chuckled and looked through them.

"That's awesome! Good job Natsu!" I high fived him and folowed Levy and Gajeel towards my car.

"Where ya goin?" I smiled and saw Natsu walking alongside me.

"I'm going grocery shopping for dinner wanna tag along?" I gave him pleading eyes motioning to the couple in front of me. I sighed in relief when he nodded and walked with me.

We finally pulled up into a grocery store and Levy and I made the guys get the cart. We giggled as we walked into the grocery store as the guys argued over who had to push the cart.

 **Natsu's pov:**

Stupid Gajeel made me push the grocery cart while he went to flirt with his girlfriend. I yawned and followed along as the girls put vegetables and other things into the stupid thing I was pushing. I looked down at my phone and saw a picture Gray sent me. I smiled seeing a picture he secretly took of me and Luce sharing the lava cake. I made it my screen saver and bumped into a worker on accident.

"Jeez watch where you're going..." I looked down and saw I had bumped into a short black haired girl who had fallen. I reached down to help her.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to." I pulled her up and froze. She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Lucy but nonetheless extremely beautiful.

"Uh...you know you're blushing..." I chuckled and scratched my head looking away.

"R-right sorry I'm Natsu" I saw her giggle and nod.

"I'm Akane, nice to meet you." **(A/N: sorry not good with names and I was watching psycho pass when I was writing this so I used her name..)** I smiled and nodded shaking her hand.

"You from around here?" I shook my head.

"Nah me and some friends decided to come take a break from work and school so we're camping out on the beach." I watched as she smiled.

"That sounds like fun is it the beach down the street?" I nodded. "Well...if you don't mind maybe we could hang out while you're here? Maybe catch some dinner or lunch?"

I blushed and stared at her shocked. "O-Oh um... yeah sure that sounds like fun..." I blushed and saw her take out her phone.

"well then cutey give me your number." I blushed again and typed my number in and sent myself a message so I had her phone number also.

"Oh Natsu there you...are..." I turned quickly to see Lucy staring at me. For some reason I felt like I betrayed her as I stood there.

"Oh uh Luce...this is.." I stopped cut off by Lucy's next words.

"Akane... I didn't know you worked here." I looked between a pale Lucy and a smiling Akane.

"Hiya Lucy! How've you been?" I saw Gajeel and Levy come up behind Lucy as confused as I was.

"You two know each other?" I asked while Luce nodded.

"U-uh yeah... I used to live next door to her...when I was younger."

"Lucy and I were childhood friends before she betrayed me. Right Luuucy?" I spun back to see Luce looking down with her bangs covering her face with her fists clenched. Levy and Gajeel were as surprised as me.

"Lucy?" Levy tapped her shoulder but she made no movement.

"Tell me Lucy how is your dear old dad?" I saw Lucy flinch and mumble something about waiting outside before she spun on her heel and ran out the door we came in from.

"Well, I'll call you later cutey, I need to get back to work." I felt her lips press against my cheek and saw Gajeels and Levys pissed off looks. I blushed and nodded watching Akane run off to finish her job.

"Unbelievable Natsu..." I looked back to see Levy grab the cart and push past Gajeel to the register.

"What'd I do?" I looked at Gajeel completely confused who sighed and shook his head.

"You're sitting in the back with me on the way back to the others and you're sleeping in the RV not in the same place with Lucy. You know I have never wanted to punch your face in more than now. I can't believe you actually let that girl flirt with you and then stayed behind when Lucy ran out." I bit my lip and rolled my eyes, I was tired of being confused and it was starting to piss me off.

"So what? I barely even met the girl and you guys act like I'm married to her. Jeez as far as I'm concerned Lucy isn't anything to me besides a coworker." I felt my heart stop at the words I was saying but I couldn't stop myself, I was mad that I didn't understand anything going on around me. I froze when I saw blonde hair disappear back around the aisle. It couldn't be Lucy right?

 **Lucy's pov:**

I felt like an idiot for running out like that. I can't believe Akane was there with Natsu and she was flirting with him! I saw how she was acting. _UGH I can't seriously believe I let it get to me..._

 _Then again what happened was my fault... I should have made sure she stayed away like I told her to...I knew she wasn't going to listen to me the first time but...I should have made sure she did...and I ended up betraying her..._

"I should probably go help Levy and Gajeel...I don't need to talk to Natsu or Akane..." I sighed and walked back inside to where I last saw my friends I stopped when I heard Levy storming off with the cart.

I was going to go out to follow her but Gajeel's voice made me stay put. I trembled slightly when I heard Natsu start speaking. I clenched my fist as I stood there listening to every word he said... I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I looked up and saw Akane standing a few feet in front of me with a huge smirk on her face and I knew she heard everything I did too. I spun and went outside to my car. Not even a few minutes passed before I heard Levy.

"Lucy?!" I turned and saw Levy running towards me while Natsu and Gajeel trailed a really good distance behind arguing about something I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Hey Lev..." I looked away and felt her arms wrap around me.

"So it was you I saw running out again...I heard what Natsu said also... I'm sorry Luce..." I shook my head and opened the trunk of my car as the boys got closer.

"Do I look okay?" Levy looked me over before nodding.

"You don't look like you've been crying so yes." I nodded as the boys came up to us.

"Hey Luce!" I froze and looked to Natsu.

"Hmm?" I started putting the groceries into the trunk.

"Did you go back into the store again? Like when I was talking to Gajeel?" I looked behind him to see Gajeel with widened eyes surprised that I heard everything and Levy with sad eyes. I gave a fake smile and shook my head.

"Nope I needed air after seeing Akane again so I stayed out here." He nodded and I could see my friends sad expressions before I got into the drivers seat.

I saw Gajeel drag Natsu to the back seat with him and I softly thanked him as I walked by. I felt my heart stop every time I looked at Natsu smiling and texting on his phone through the rear view mirror. I sighed softly and drove back to the beach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu's pov:**

I sighed as Gajeel shoved me into the back seat. I was about to argue when I heard my phone go off. I looked down and saw a text from Akane. I couldn't help but smile.

 _From Akane: Hey cutey ;)_

I smiled and responded I heard Lucy sigh and looked up. I saw her adjust her mirror and drive to the beach. I looked down at my phone but not before catching Levy's and Gajeel's glare. I shrugged it off and opened Akane's next text.

 _From Akane: What are you doing later? I get off in about 2 hours so around 7:00_

I smiled again before replying.

 _To Akane: I don't think I'm doing much besides playing at the beach or something like that with my friends._

I hit send and heard my phone ring almost instantly.

 _From Akane: Oh cool, you see them all the time though, would you mind if I came over sso we could hang out for awhile?_

I thought about it and asked Gajeel for his advice quietly.

"Hey Gajeel, What do you think about this? What should I say?" I showed him the message and almost completely regretted it when I saw his eyes flash with anger.

"Are you serious right now?! You were the idiot who decided to plan all of this and then you decide to go and ditch us for some chick you just met? Not to mention the same chick who fucking made one of our friends cry?!" I winced hearing his angered whisper and looked back down at my phone.

"Look I know, but...well I don't know, maybe she might want to get along with Luce again..." I knew that wasn't the case but for some reason I wanted to hang out with her more.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Natsu. You know what? I don't care you do whatever the fuck pleases you but don't expect me to like it or for Levy and Lucy to go along with it." I watched him cross his arms and I bit my lip.

"Hey Luce." I saw her glance back at me.

"What is it Natsu?" I flinched slightly at her cold response. I saw Gajeel look at me as if I had two heads.

"U-um..well... A-Akane messaged me and wanted to know if she could come hang out with me and our friends when she gets out of work...I haven't replied yet so I wanted to see what you would think about it..." I saw Levy whip around and glare at me in her seat as Luce tensed and gripped the steering wheel.

The silence in the care was almost overbearing until Luce finally replied.

"I-I see...well u-uh whatever you decide...I mean she did ask you...I-I'm not your mother...you don't need to ask me for permission..." I could have sworn I saw her face filled with sadness but for some reason I decided to ignore it and reply to Akane.

 _To: Akane: Hey you know what? I think that would be great. I'll introduce you to some of my friends and my siblings._

 _From Akane: SWEET! I'll see you tonight cutey ;)_

I smiled at the message and clicked the home button before smiling even bigger at the picture of me and Luce. I turned my phone off and shoved it back in my pocket as Luce parked the car.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I felt my heart completely drop at Natsu's smile and question. I felt like I was going to cry and I looked over to Levy who looked worried. Once I parked and opened my trunk of the car she grabbed my wrist.

"Natsu do us a favor and take all the groceries into the RV. I need to talk to Lucy and Gajeel." I watched Natsu give us a weird look.

I felt Gajeel's stare as Lev pulled me by the cliff. Gajeel leaned against the rocks when we got there as I sat down and threw pebbles at the water.

"Lucy are you okay?" I looked up surprised for two reasons. The first was that Gajeel was the one asking with complete worry in his voice. The second was that he actually used my name.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I hugged my legs to my chest and stared at Wendy, Romeo, and the others playing in the water. Before my eyes finally landed on Natsu who was going back and forth from my car to the RV.

"Lucy.." I looked over to see Levy sitting next to me. "Why didn't you say no earlier?" I shrugged and felt someone pat my head I looked up to see Gajeel looking out to the water.

"Look Blondie, everyone knows you like Pinky over there. You should let him know. Even if you guys barely met awhile ago, look how much you two have already been through together." I nodded.

"Lucy, I care for you. You're my best friend, I heard what Natsu told Gajeel. Is that why you're holding back? Open up to us Lucy, we're here for you." I felt tears prickle my eyes and I looked from Levy to Gajeel.

"I don't know what to do...he doesn't see me as anything other than a coworker and friend...and now there's Akane..." I felt my tears slide down my cheeks and Levy wrap her arms around me tightly.

"Blondie... Don't cry please...I can't stand watching girls cry.." I felt Gajeel sit next to me and pull both me and Levy onto his lap in a hug. I started crying harder and heard Levy's sniffles.

After a few minutes of Gajeel rocking us and Levy crying with me, I finally wiped my eyes and hugged them both.

"Thanks you guys... I think we should go back before anyone comes and sees what a mess we are." Gajeel chuckled and let go of us before standing up and pulling us both up.

"Hey Blondie, like my bookworm said we're here for you and when you want to talk about this Akane chick, we'll be here to listen." I nodded and hugged him again before linking my arm with Levy's and walking back to my things.

"Hey can you guys help me put up my tent?" Levy gave me a confused look.

"But we have the RV..."

I nodded and shrugged, "Yeah but what's camping without a tent..." I saw her smile and nod. After a few minutes the three of us finally managed to put up my tent. I decided to get changed and go play in the water for a bit with the others.

I splashed Levy and Gajeel, drowned the kids Romeo and Wendy, raced against Jellal and Erza, and played volleyball against the others. By the time I got out of the water I saw another car pull up and I froze. Levy noticed and came over with all of our other friends.

"Is that her?" Lisanna asked and I nodded watching Natsu run to her. My chest hurt watching him laugh with her as they made their way to all of us.

"I don't know her and I already don't like her... how dare she make you cry Lucy." I pet Wendy's hair as I heard our friends agreeing. Levy and Gajeel took it upon themselves to tell everyone what had happened at thee store and I had to try to calm Erza, Lisanna, Gray, and Mira from murdering Natsu after they heard.

"Guy's just because I don't get along with her anymore doesn't mean you guys should give her the cold shoulder...I mean who knows you all might hit it off with her really well..." I looked to the others and saw their glares soften unsure of what to do.

"Hey guys this is Akane, Akane these are my friends." I stepped off to the side by Laxus as Natsu started introductions.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will all be here for you." I looked up at Laxus surprised as he crossed his arms and nodded once Natsu said his name. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Lucy!" I froze as Akane gave me an evil smile only I seemed to notice.

"A-Akane..." I nodded and froze as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Since I'm here why don't we go for a walk and catch up?" I looked to the others who were equally surprised and saw Levy walk up and grab my arm.

"Sorry Akane, us girls are going into the RV to cook some dinner, that includes Lucy." I silently thanked Levy as Akane shot me a glare.

"Is that so...well then...maybe I should help." I looked to the guys and saw Gajeel nod.

"Why don't you come hang out with us, we insist, we couldn't possibly let someone we just met cook us dinner." I smiled to Gajeel who winked back.

"Oh well then. If you insist." I sighed in relief as Levy dragged me to the RV, we decided to make hamburgers and fries. After a few minutes we finished cooking and made some plates. We walked out to give the guys their plates and I froze.

"Where'd Natsu and Akane go?" Gray looked around surprised they had disappeared.

"They were just here..." I felt my heart pound loudly and I looked away nodding and feeling tears come to my eyes again as I handed Laxus a plate.

"Hey hey hey come here Lucy.." I finished passing out plates and was standing in the middle of our group as the girls sat next to their significant other. I let Gray stand up and pull me into a huge hug.

"It's okay Lucy, remember what I told you the first time we met?" I nodded and pulled away a bit to wipe my eyes.

"You said...you would do everything in your power to keep me safe and happy...and that...we should be friends so that... you don't see me like this ever again..." I said between my soft sobs.

"Exactly and I know all of us feel this way, if you need to talk. Heck if it's not even to me, you have all of us right here, choose someone and go talk. We will be here anytime..." I looked around seeing everyone nodding and I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks guys...um if you don't mind...I-" I froze and saw Natsu and Akane coming towards us. Akane was clinging to Natsu's arm for dear life. Gray saw too and I noticed him clench his fist. I patted his shoulder and shook my head. "I um...I lost my appetite, I don't feel so well...I'm just going to go to bed. Night you guys..." I got a chorus of good nights and turned around careful not to step in the fire and made my way to my tent.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I felt so happy for some reason, Akane decided we should play volleyball while the girls cooked and we did. When the guys weren't paying attention she pulled me away and said she wanted to go for a walk.

"Hey Natsu, look at that beautiful sunset." I smiled and nodded feeling her hand slide into mine.

"A-Akane?" She giggled and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"You don't mind right?" I shook my head and entwined our fingers.

"Do you have someone you're dating?" I was caught off guard with her question and I looked over to her as we sat down on the cliff watching the sunset.

"Um... no actually I don't..." I didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"I know we just met but um...I really like you, would you be my boyfriend?" I froze and looked at her wide eyed.

"Y-You know...I um..." I was at a loss for words.

"It's okay you don't have to answer me right now, being like this is fine. I want you to think it over." I nodded and stood up.

"We should head back, the others must be wondering where we are and dinner is probably done." She nodded and followed me down the cliff, she almost stumbled and caught onto my arm at the end. I thought she would let go but she didn't and I didn't mind so we walked back to camp that way. We saw everyone already gathered and eating. I saw Luce walking away from the others.

"Where's Luce going?" I questioned once I got within earshot.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to bed" Wendy glared at Akane on my arm and I saw the others doing the same, I felt uncomfortable and slipped my arm away.

"I should go check on her." Gajeel stood up and shook his head.

"What did I tell you earlier you little punk." I was surprised at his angry voice.

"What the hell Gajeel?" He shrugged and motioned to Levy.

"She's gonna go check on her and then we're all going into the RV, let Blondie rest would you?" I saw Levy nod and head off towards Lucy's tent.

"O-oh, well...alright I guess.." Akane pulled on my arm again and pouted.

"Let her be cutey, I'm hungry." I saw our friends glare at Akane and I pulled her towards the RV.

"We're gonna go get something to eat..." I saw Gajeel nod and sit back down.

I walked to the RV with Akane wondering what the heck was Gajeel and the others so mad for. Maybe I'll ask Luce tomorrow she should know.

"Hey Natsu, wanna go with me tomorrow? I need to go shopping and then I was thinking of hanging out at the park taking my dogs for a walk." I shrugged and gave a small smile...

"Uh y-yeah...s-sure why not..." I figured it couldn't do much harm.

"Then it's a date!" I don't know why but I ended up flinching at that statement.

"Uh...yeah...sure...whatever you say..." I saw Akane smile and jump up the steps to the RV. I shrugged, the others wouldn't mind if I missed one day of vacation...would they?


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucy's pov:**

I had gotten tired of tossing and turning. I couldn't get a proper nights rest every time I had tried falling asleep I would see and hear my fathers words from the dreams.

I finally decided to give up and go outside, I looked over and saw Levy all snuggled into the spare sleeping bag I had. I smiled and looked at my watch. It was 5:15 a.m. I decided I would head out and clean up whatever mess was left from the previous night. I grabbed a trash bag from the RV and set to cleaning up everyone's trash. I looked over to the parking lot and saw Akane's car was no longer there.

I shook my head clear and smiled down at Wendy and Romeo who were holding hands while they slept. Just a little off behind Wendy there lay Juvia and Gray cuddling. I giggled softly and shook my head seeing couples fast asleep around the sand. I had seen Gajeel asleep by my tent outside when I came out.

"I swear you're all going to catch a cold." I shrugged and put the trash by the RV and looked at my watch again, it was 5:30 and I could see signs of the sun starting to rise. I went over to the cliff and climbed to the top. I was wearing a sweater and shorts so it was cold, I zipped up my sweater and threw on the hood. I found a boulder to sit on as I watched the sun say good morning to the world.

After the sun had fully risen I decided I would make breakfast, I was really in the mood for scrambled eggs and french toast. I saw my friends stirring as the sun woke them up. I pulled on my headphones and quietly set to work cooking inside the RV while listening to Second Chance by Shinedown. By the time I had finished cooking the girls were already up and changed and making plates for themselves and the guys.

I went out and saw two open spots, one was by Natsu and the other by Gray. I still didn't want to talk to Natsu so I sat by Gray instead.

"Morning Luce!" I gave a small smile to Natsu.

"Morning..." He gave me a weird look and smiled.

"Are you still feeling sick?" I shrugged seeing our friends looking at their plate silently eating as they listened to us.

"Just a little bit, I thought I would get over it with rest but I guess not.." Natsu nodded before we all fell into and uncomfortable silence. I was going to bring up a topic when Natsu's next words caught me off guard.

"Hey guys, so um...Akane invited me to go hang out with her today and I said yes...soooo I won't really be here with you guys today...Just thought you should know." I dropped my fork on my plate and looked up to see Gray pissed and standing while glaring at Natsu.

"What the hell?! You're just gonna ditch your friends and family for a girl you just met yesterday? Might I remind you a girl you don't even know?!" I saw Natsu getting mad too as he stood up.

"So what?! I don't need your guys' permission! It's my life and I can live it as I please! Besides I already know you all are going to be spending the day with the people you're dating!" I tapped Gray's arm and shook my head to let him know it was fine.

"What about Lucy?! You just going to leave her here alone?!" I sighed and looked to Natsu as I met his eyes and flinched. He glared at me with something I had never seen in his eyes before.

"What about her? She's a big girl she can find something to do on her own! I already told you all, she is just a coworker!" I felt my chest tighten as I clenched my fist and saw the glares on all my friends faces directed towards Natsu.

"So?! You wouldn't leave her side when she was in the hospital but the second she's fine and a girl comes up to you, you're suddenly to good for her?! You just toss her to the side like a piece of trash?!"

"I was worried about her health!"

"Oh well excuse me for thinking you actually were her friend and cared for her!" I saw Gray fuming mad and Natsu the same.

"Well excuse me for trying to spend my day with someone who I can have fun with instead of with someone who can't even get over the fact that she fucking killed her father! We get it you killed him, get the fuck over it!" I looked up at Natsu shocked as I felt tears form.

I watched as he finally realized what he said and stared at me wide eyed. I also saw all of our friends pissed off as Erza stood up slamming her hands on the table and Laxus punching the hell out of Natsu.

I stood up and stepped back with my hands over my mouth trying to stifle my sobs as images flooded my vision of that day in the bank that I tried so hard to push into the back of my mind.

 **Levy's pov:**

I couldn't believe what Natsu said! He deserved that punch. I stood up and looked to Lucy to see her stepping back. I saw tears start falling from her eyes.

"Lucy?..." I slowly stretched out my hand to her, and stepped slowly to her. I didn't want her to break down right now. I saw her collapse onto her knees with her hair covering her face. I took another step towards her and looked behind me to see Natsu's upset look.

"Dammit Natsu! This is your fault asshole! I thought you were her friend! I thought you actually liked her! I thought...I thought for once I get to see her beautiful smile again since that incident...But you had to go and say what you did!" I walked over and slapped the hell out of him before I felt strong arms pull me away.

"Come on shrimp Blondie needs you right now..." I nodded and stopped struggling as I pushed out of Gajeel's arms. I saw the faces of our friends as they cleaned up and nodded letting me handle Lucy.

"Lucy...sweety can you look at me..." I looked back at the others who had finished what they were doing and were watching me. I saw Lucy tense and I finally thought she had relaxed a bit. I stepped in front of her and knelt down.

"Lucy...it's me Levy... look at me, don't listen to what Natsu said..." I was about to pull her into a hug before she lunged at me. I heard gasps as everyone started to move at once.

"No! I won't let you! I don't want to die, Leave me alone!" I tried my best to block all of Lucy's punches before I felt her weight pulled off me. I sat up and wiped my face where blood was running from my nose and split lip. I looked over and saw Lucy being held down by Gray, Laxus, Erza, Juvia, and Jellal. I watched as she kept thrashing and crying.

I looked up and saw Gajeel looking down at me checking if I had worse injuries. I looked back to Lucy and realized why she was still struggling.

"Stop it! Leave her alone let her go!" I saw my friends look at me confused and I nodded. They looked unsure but let go of Lucy and stepped away, I watched as my best friend rolled onto her side and cried violently as I walked towards her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy it's me Levy. You need to snap out of it, no one is trying to hurt you. Please Lucy...come back to your short blue haired best friend..." I felt her relax and I smiled I slowly pulled her into my arms. I looked around and saw small smiles from all of our friends.

 **Lucy's pov:**

"Blood...so much blood...please go away..."I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to remember what I was seeing ass I explained to our friends. I opened them again and saw Levy's bleeding nose as she held a napkin to it and sat in Gajeel's lap. "I saw my father coming towards me. I couldn't help it, I lunged...I'm so sorry Levy... I didn't realize it was you..."

I watched her nod and smile, "It's okay Lucy, you're my best friend, I'm not gonna be mad at you for something like this especially when you told me the reason why..." I felt tears prickle my eyes aagain as I looked to the others.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you guys... When I felt your hands on me I couldn't help but see all the men who were holding me down wh-when I w-was...a k-kid..." I saw Gray and Wendy come over and hug me.

"Luce..." I looked up and saw Natsu there with a sad look in his eyes and a bruise forming over one of them. Before I could say anything I heard a very chirpy voice.

"Hey everyone!" I looked behind Natsu and saw Akane walking towards us.

"A-Akane... I wasn't expecting you here so early..." I saw Natsu stutter and look at everyone.

"I came to pick you up silly...oh my god what happened to your eye?!" I looked away from Akane fawning over Natsu and stood up.

"O-oh well... Um... we're gonna go...I'll see you guys later..." I nodded and smiled at Natsu, and saw everyone give me a shocked look as I smiled at him.

"Lucy... are you sure it's okay?" I looked over to Lisanna and smiled nodding, as Akane dragged Natsu away.

"He said it himself...It's his life...we can't control it..." I met Wendy's eyes and ruffled hers and Romeos hair.

"Well then...let's go explore I saw a cave down that way." I followed where Erza was pointing and smiled. I was relieved everyone had decided to dismiss what happened earlier, I nodded and grabbed some water bottles and passed them out.

"This should be fun..." Gajeel chuckled and helped Levy up. I need to get my mind off things and maybe this would help. I saw Akane peel out of the parking lot and nodded to Erza and Jellal to lead the way.

"Hey guys before we go..." I met everyone's eyes, starting from Levy and Gajeel all the way to Lisanna and Bickslow. "Thanks...for everything you're doing to put up with me..."

"Hey, we've told you before so listen close because I don't like repeating myself. We're all here for you, we won't leave you hanging got it?" I smiled and nodded at Laxus.

I hoped I could trust everyone here...maybe I could come to trust Natsu again... seeing as how he threw me to the side...I don't think that trust will come any time soon... For now I need to focus on that cave and keep my mind off of everything...


	20. Chapter 20

**Natsu's pov:**

Akane seemed like a nice and sweet girl but it didn't feel right to be here with her. Once I had calmed down and actually let the words sink in I realized it was really messed up on my part to ditch them. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since we left.

"Natsu are you okay?" I looked over to Akane and nodded. We had just barely finished taking her dogs for a walk and it was now 2:45 p.m. Time seemed to fly yet my mind couldn't get off of Luce and what I said. We were walking by stores, I decided to buy her a gift in apology.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have a question." I saw her light up expectantly.

"What's up?"

"You were Lucy's childhood friend right? You know more about her than I do...Umm...what type of things does she like?" I saw her frown and I bit my lip.

"Why do you care? You're with me right now you should pay attention to me..." I sighed and nodded I figured she would say something along those lines. Looks like I'm on my own. I saw shirt that seemed like something Lucy would wear. I wasn't going to be able to buy it with Akane around. I saw an ice cream stand and pulled out $10.

"Hey Akane, can you go buy us some ice cream? I need the restroom..." I handed the money to Akane who didn't hesitate to snatch it up and run off happily. If it was Luce she would have refused my money and accepted to pay for it. I ran into the store and quickly bought the shirt, I was thankful I was wearing a jacket. Once I got the shirt I folded it as small as possible and stuffed it into one of my inside pockets. I headed back outside to see Akane running back to me.

"There you are cutey! I was looking for you, listen you don't mind if I keep the change right? No? good, thanks!" I watched as she pocketed my change and shoved the ice cream in my hand.

"Listen ummm...can you not..call me cutey?" I was really getting annoyed with all of her fawning, I get at first I thought it was cute and adorable but it was only the second day and she was way to peppy for my liking.

"Awww you're no fun. Fine then I'll call you handsome!" I felt her cling onto my arm and it took all I had not to slap her and throw her off. This day needed to go by so fast.

 **Lucy's pov:**

The cave was fun to explore, deep inside we found a beautiful little stream where we decided to take a break and eat lunch. We explored the cave for about two hours before we decided to take a break. We all sat by the little stream as I took off my backpack and passed out the sandwiches and small bags of chips I had packed earlier.

"Hey Lucy how are you holding up..." I looked up to see Lisanna and Mira standing in front of me. I smiled and handed them each a water bottle.

"Yeah I'm fine, this actually helped out a lot." I watched as everyone sat around in a huge circle around me eating and chatting with one another.

"Hey Lucy?" I looked over to Lisanna next to me questioningly.

"What's up?" Lisanna blushed and smiled.

"I know Natsu is a nice guy, and I decided to give up on him for you I mean that day in the bank I saw how he looked at you and I don't mean to get your hopes up but I think you should confess...I know everyone would be happy if you did and I won't mind in the slightest. Besides I seem to have fallen in love with that weirdo over there." I looked to where she was pointing to Bickslow and giggled at the face he was making towards Laxus. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry for how he acted...I know it's not how he usually is but...I hope you can forgive him one day."

I smiled and shrugged, "You don't need to apologize...I already forgave him after he said it, I saw how hurt he was for saying what he did." I took a bite of my sandwich and watched our friends messing around with one another.

"You know..." I said loudly enough to catch everyone's attention. "I'm happy I met you all...I never truly knew what it felt like to have a family...but...if someone were to ask me...I'd have to say that this right here, this moment...You are all my family...I would say that this is what a family should feel like...so um...heh thank you all for putting up with me..." I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I smiled brightly.

"Awww come here you!" I felt someone tug on my arm and felt arms wrap around me. I looked up surprised to see Erza hugging me tightly. I smiled and returned the hug.

I heard claps and cheers all around me as one by one everyone made their way to give me a huge hug.

"Being your big brothers shouldn't be so bad." I smiled as Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow ruffled my hair and gave me huge hugs. I couldn't help it I shed happy tears as everyone showered me with affection.

"Hey Lucy now that you kinda made me your younger brother, I was wondering if that meant you would tutor me also...I could go with Wendy so you could help us both at the same time." I chuckled and ruffled Romeo's hair before pulling him and Wendy into a hug.

"I would love to." I saw Wendy pout and I shot her a confused look.

"No fair! You would easily tutor him but when I first asked Gajeel had to guilt you into accepting me." I giggled and pulled her into a tight hug and showered her face with kisses until she laughed.

"Okay okay! I was only kidding" Wendy giggled before she hugged me tightly. By the time we were done hugging and eating it was 3:45 p.m.

"Should we head back? Or would you guys like to walk for another hour?" Erza looked both ways and shrugged.

"Let's go for another hour and then we'll turn around and head back out, then after we're out we can go cook dinner." I nodded and grabbed my stuff and carefully stepped over the stream of water by jumping from one rock to the next.

"Why don't you let us guys cook this time. You guys have been cooking for us since we got here, take a break we'll cook dinner tonight." I looked over at Bickslow surprised at his suggestion and smiled.

"You know, we'll take you up on that. Just don't y'know burn the RV down..." I heard the guys groan and agree after a couple of light punches to Bickslow which made us all laugh.

I pointed my flashlight forward for the rest of the walk so we didn't accidentally trip.

 ****Time skip because I'm lazy****

By the time we got back to the surface we were all covered in a light sheen of sweat, we decided a shower would be best before dinner so we all took a 5 minute shower each from the RV. I dried my hair with my towel and brushed it before letting it air dry.

"Whoa where were you guys all at?" I jumped and turned around to come face to face with Natsu and Akane.

"We uh...went exploring through a cave.." I gave a small smile as the others set up the table and cooked dinner. We didn't want the guys burning the RV so we all decided to cook together after our showers.

"What no way! Lucky! I wanna go!" I giggled at Natsu's reaction and shook my head. I saw him relax and I think he knew I had forgiven him.

"Gross, why would you actually think walking around nasty dark caves was fun. You get sweaty and dirty and that's just plain disgusting, I thought you were a girl but no girl in their right mind would want to get dirty and actually think it was fun." I watched as Akane went on and on about things like that as I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"Well then I guess you should get out from under that little rock you call a home little hermit and get to know the real world. What you live in is some kind of fantasy because I'm pretty sure all us girls just went in there and I'm fairly certain we had fun so back off Akane." I watched her roll her eyes and shrug.

"Whatever, anyways Natsu said I could stay for dinner so this should be fun.." I shrugged and turned back around to go help in the RV but felt a hand grab my arm.

"Hey Luce can I talk to you alone for a bit?" I saw Akane seethe with anger as I smiled and nodded to Natsu.

"Hey guys, take care of Akane, I'm gonna go have a quick talk with Natsu. We'll be back in a bit." I hear a chorus of okay's and motioned for Nattsu to follow me. We left and walked towards the cliff and climbed up to the top of it. I looked out at the water with the moons reflection and sighed in awe.

"It's so beautiful..." I heard Natsu mumble something in agreement. After a few minutes of silence I turned to Natsu. "So...you wanted to talk?"

"RIGHT! Well umm...I'm sorry Luce...I didn't mean what I said earlier...it kinda just...I dunno slipped out..." I nodded and rubbed my arms as a gust of cold wind blew by.

"Sooo basically you're saying you were thinking about it but you didn't mean to say it aloud...Wow thanks Natsu..." I watched as he stuttered for something to say to make things better. I giggled and nudged him.

"I was kidding dork, I already forgave you after you had said it...so there's really no reason for you to panic like that." I giggled again as he relaxed and grumbled about how mean I was. I shivered and rubbed my arms again. "Was that all?" I stood up and Natsu stood up too.

"Yeah...wait no umm...I bought you an apology gift and I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not..." I watched as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pretty light blue long-sleeved shirt with golden keys with zodiac signs everywhere on it. I smiled and took it and snuggled into it.

"It's beautiful, and so warm! Turn around!" I demanded and waited until he did so albeit how confused he was. I quickly changed into the shirt he bought after taking off the stickers and price tags. "Okay you can turn around now."

"Wow...It's...You look beautiful... I mean...Ummm... I'm hungry we should get back to see if their done." I giggled and nodded letting him walk ahead of me. I blushed at the compliment and also at the way the shirt still held Natsu's scent.

I skipped down the cliff listening to Natsu humming to Second Chance. I giggled and smiled I tripped on the last rock that I meant to step over and braced for impact again. I heard a chuckle as I slowly opened my eyes.

"You have got to stop doing this without a warning." I blushed and looked at Natsu and I laying on the sand with me laying on top of him.

"Heh...sorry..." I slowly sat up and blushed redder.

"It's okay Luce. I'll always be here to lift you up." I smiled and nodded as I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"But I'm the one lifting you up this time." I giggled as he rolled his eyes and nodded dusting us both off.

When he finally finished we started walking back to the others who were already sitting down. I smiled when I saw they had somehow managed to leave two empty spaces for me and Natsu and they sat Akane across from us between Wendy and Gray.

"Wow Lucy, that's a really pretty shirt. I didn't know you had that." I smiled at Mira.

"I didn't Natsu bought it for me and it was cold so I changed and put this one on." I blushed when Levy sent me a smirk.

"What?! You changed in front of a guy in public? How much more vulgar can you get Lucy Heartfilia?" I glared at Akane and went to say something when Natsu stepped in front of me and he looked pissed.

"What is your problem Akane? I thought you were a nice and sweet girl but you're nothing but a bitch! What did Lucy ever do to deserve this type of treatment?" I stared wide eyed between the two.

"She betrayed me!" I felt my heart stop and I looked away.

"You know you said that once before but how did Lucy betray you?" I heard Romeo asking and soft agreements going around the table.

"Akane..." I looked at her and tried to beg her not to bring it up again.

"Don't you fucking dare beg Lucy! You betrayed me and then showed your face in front of me again all those years later! I believe it's story time don't you my dear Lucy?" I gulped and felt my bod go cold as Akane started laughing before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well then where should I begin..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Lucy's pov:**

"Lucy! Come on! Please! You never let me come over!" Akane was busy pulling on my shirt and begging like a little puppy.

"Akane...just...not today okay? I'm busy.." I felt bad for having to lie to the poor girl again.

"No fair! You said that yesterday, and the day before that...actually you've been saying that since your mom passed away..." I looked over and gave a small smile.

"Sorry Akane... maybe next time.." I couldn't put her in harms way, she's like my little sister and I know what would happen if she were to go into the house with me... I watched her pout as I left her at my front gate.

"I promise Lucy, one day I will make it into your house!" I smiled and waved before heading inside. I ran upstairs before my father could see me. I put away all my things and changed into some jeans. I took a deep breath and came downstairs but what I saw made me wish I had walked Akane home.

"Lucy..." I watched as tears spilled from Akane's eyes as my father tightened his hold on her. I watched as he came closer with her.

"Oh? No I don't think so she's quite the cute little kitten isn't she?" I felt tears in my eyes as I clenched my fist.

"Please father...she doesn't have anything to do with this...let her go,she won't say anything..." I watched Akane look at us confused and scared.

"See that's where you're right, she had nothing to do with this, until she poked her little nose in our business and entered this home." I could smell the alcohol on my father's breath and I knew this would be hard to do.

"Please father... she's inexperienced, you don't want her do you?" I lowered the strap on my shirt and watched Akane's eyes widen as my father smirked.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Akane watched as I pulled off my shirt and tried to stay calm.

"Come now father, who would you rather have?" I motioned for him to let go of Akane, I was surprised when he actually did.

"Lucy come with me...let's go home." I smiled a sad smile and shook my head I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

"I'm distracting him so you can go free. Please Akane get away...It's not just him, he has friends so go home before they come please..." I pulled away before she could protest I pushed her out our front door and locked it. I turned and walked back to my father and sighed before he dragged me into his room. I spent days in there until I finally managed to break away and run. By the time I realized how far I'd run I was already in town... I decided to live my life like a normal human being and I found a job.

 ****Present time****

I was now sitting across from Akane with my head in my hands as I finished telling my side of the story. I couldn't face any of my friends but I felt a hand land on my back and I looked up to see Gray's sad eyes on me.

"Okay so she saved you, I still don't see how she betrayed you Akane.." I looked over to my right and saw Natsu.

"She left me." I looked back at Akane who was on the verge of tears.

"You left me Lucy! I called for you and you never came!" I felt tears escape my eyes as I realized what she was talking about.

"Akane...you should have left dammit!" I slammed my hands on the table causing the others to jump slightly startled.

"I didn't leave, I tried my hardest to get back in so I could save you because I knew you would do the same for me if I was in that position!" I felt my tears spill as I shook my head and walked around to her side of the table.

"I never asked you to!" I was now standing in front of her.

"You didn't need to ask me to save someone who was like my sister but now I realize that what I did was the biggest mistake of my life..." I looked up at her as our tears kept falling. I fell on my knees in front of her and grabbed her trembling hands surprised she didn't pull away.

"Akane...I'm so sorry..." She shook her head and shrugged.

"Do you know what happened? The so called friends he had that you mentioned, they found me and dragged me inside. When I looked around I saw your father coming from a room and I knew... I knew what he had done to you and what he was going to let his friends do to me." I sat and cried silently in front of her letting go of her hands.

"They dragged me to your room Lucy...Your father said something about it being soundproof...they dragged me there and they raped me...day after day I soon lost track of what day it was but I couldn't stop believing that you would come and save me...Until finally one day...I knew...you had left me behind and you were never going to come to my rescue..." I looked around and saw sad expressions on everyone's faces and tears in the girls eyes.

"Akane...I didn't know...I'm sorry..." I felt a sharp sting on my cheek as I looked back up to Akane who had her hand raised again, I stood up and shook my head at the others who had stood up to protect me.

"I trusted you!" I felt another slap. "I believed in you!" I bit my cheek on the next slap and tasted blood but I shook it off. "I called for you and you never came!" I fell to my knees as she kicked my stomach.

"Luce!" I shook my head and gave a small smile holding a hand back to Natsu who tried coming forward.

"do you want to know the worst part Lucy?" I felt my head being yanked back by my hair to meet her eyes as she got closer.

"I got pregnant. I have a son now and he's adorable but every time he asks me where's his father I can't say anything about it." I heard gasps coming from my friends at the mention of her son.

"Where were you during all this Lucy? Hmm? What did you do during all this? I'll tell you what you did. You left me and went to live your life happy as hell with no thoughts as to how I was doing and not a single call or letter to me." I felt another slap as I clenched my teeth in pain.

"So tell me Lucy, how is your father? How is dear old dad?! You should tell him to stop by sometime he might want to meet his son. Where is father Lucy? Is he hiding out at your place? Did you decide to run back to him?" I heard rather than saw her anger and I sighed before smacking away her hand and standing up.

"Where is he Lucy?" I rubbed my eyes seeing the images from the bank flash again and I looked to the others before looking out to the water.

"I killed him Akane..." I said it softly I was surprised she heard me.

"W-what...?" I gave her a small smile and rubbed my arm.

" He would have killed or hurt my friends..so I killed him instead...you would think the images would disappear...heh I've been hoping they would but they don't Akane..." I sent her another smile filled with sadness and pain.

"I can't sleep anymore, I can barely eat...I see his face in my dreams, I see and hear his apology after I had stabbed his throat...You think you have it bad Akane? You have a job, you have a house, and you have a son...Me? I have my friends, my jobs, and my house...But I also have the memories of every time I was forced to do his bidding...I have the memory of the look on his face when I stabbed him...I murdered him and I didn't even care...so yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at all..." I pushed my hair back and sighed looking at the others. I walked over and grabbed my keys and wallet.

"Lucy?" I smiled at Wendy and pat her head. I turned back to Akane and smiled.

"I hope you have a wonderful life Akane... I really do, and maybe things will get better between us one day who know maybe I'll get to meet your son...but for now...I'm going home..." I looked back at the others and waved.

"Sorry to ruin your guys' trip...I'm just gonna go home already... stay and have fun for the next couple of days...I just need some alone time... Um throw away my tent if you want or something...I'll see you guys later." I turned on my heel and walked to my car before anyone could change my mind about leaving. I got to the car and peeled out of the beach away from my friends as I saw them running towards the car.

I felt my phone start ringing and I pulled it out and turned it off. I sighed turned on my radio and turned it all the way up as I sped my way home. I let my tears fall freely and let my head sort through all my memories.

"I'm sorry everyone...I don't think I can live with this kind of life..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Wendy's pov:**

I can't believe what we all just heard... I understand Akane's point but it's still not Lucy's fault...

I looked around and saw everyone staring after Lucy's car which slowly disappeared from sight.

"Akane..." I walked over to the girl now on her knees and ruffled her hair slightly like Lucy always did to me.

"I...did..she actually kill him?" I sighed and nodded giving her a smile.

"We were all there when she did. Akane listen, I know people don't usually like when kids lecture them but you need to understand...what happened to you was not Lucy's fault. She would have helped you like she did the first time. She had no idea what happened to you. I get you're mad but you're angry at the wrong person, you need to forgive Lucy because she did nothing wrong to you." I waited until she nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I...I need to apologize.." I smiled and nodded letting go and helping her up.

"Well maybe one day you can, for now it's getting late and I'm sure your son is wondering where you are." I saw her smile and nod. She apologized to the others and went home. I walked back to the others and sighed.

"Great job Wendy! I didn't think you would actually say something to her." I smiled at Romeo and nodded.

"I don't think it's good to leave them angry over something like this, especially with what Lucy is going through."

"Hey you think Luce is okay?" I looked over to see Gray and Natsu talking with the others.

"Should we go back?" I looked to Mira and Levy.

"She told us to stay but...I can't just leave her there like that...What if she's not doing so well." I looked over to Erza, Lisanna, and Gajeel. I looked over to Romeo and caught his hand pulling him with me to Lucy's tent.

"Wendy, What are we doing?" I pulled out the sleeping bags and started rolling them up.

"Help me put all this away so we can go after Lucy, I don't wanna throw away her things." Romeo nodded and in a few minutes we had took down the tent and rolled up both sleeping bags and made our way back to the circle.

"Natsu!" I waited until he turned around.

"What is it little one?" I handed him the sleeping bags and motioned to the RV.

"We can't just leave Lucy alone, especially when she looked ready for another break down...please I know I'm probably being selfish but I have a bad feeling about leaving her alone..." I waited until Natsu smiled and looked back at the others.

"You heard my little one, let's pile up everyone I know we all feel the same way." I watched as everyone smiled and nodded getting into the RV.

I heard Natsu faintly behind me, "We're coming Luce...wait for us.." I smiled and climbed up with Romeo's help.

 **Lucy's pov:**

I had been driving for a total of 2 hours, I saw my car light up saying I needed gas. I sighed and looked for the nearest gas station. By the time I paid and started pumping the gas I turned on my phone and saw I had 59 missed calls and 126 unread text messages from Levy, Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, and Erza. I was about to check it when a phone call came in and I accidentally answered. I sighed and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello..." I asked hesitantly just above a whisper.

"Luce?! Finally! We've been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now!" I sighed and closed my gas tank.

"Sorry...my phone was off..." I got in my car and looked at the time. It was 11:15 p.m.

"Where are you Luce? I mean we just got off the highway to put gas, we left shortly after you did, we can't just let you go off alone. You said it yourself remember? We're family, we'll be there for you." I sighed again and nodded knowing he couldn't see me.

"N-Natsu, what...what exit did you guys take?" I started panicking and turning on my car as I saw a very familiar RV pull into the gas station.

"Ummm I'm not sure but I'll ask." I hung up and pulled out of the gas station hoping they didn't see me. I started hoping too soon when I saw Gray and Natsu jump out in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes and sighed.

"LUCE! COME ON OPEN UP!" I sighed and put the car in park and rolled down my window.

"Natsu and Gray move." I honked making Gray jump as I saw the others step out of the RV.

"Come on Blondie turn the car off." I sighed and shrugged.

"Have it your way then." I rolled up my window and put the car in reverse. There was no way I was going to let them ruin my plans. I don't want to live like this anymore and I'm not going to let them stop me.

I pulled into reverse careful to not hit any other cars and left the gas station making sure to speed the rest of the way home.

 **Natsu's pov:**

"She didn't look to stable did she?" I looked over to Gray who was talking to Laxus and Bickslow.

"No she didn't which is why we need to fill this baby up as soon as possible..." I nodded and sent the girls back inside the RV.

"I will say this though, that stunt she pulled right now looked like something off of that fast and the furious movie." I smiled at Gajeel and nodded.

"No kidding I didn't think she could drive like that." I sighed watching where she last was.

"Hey are you gonna stand there all night or can we go already?" I jumped surprised everyone was already in the RV and waiting on me. I ran to the door and jumped in.

I was surprised we had managed to catch up to her. I saw Wendy and Romeo knocked out on the bed in the back and smiled as I walked to Laxus and Gajeel in the front.

"Speed if you need to Laxus, I really didn't like the look in Luce's eyes." I went and sat in between Gray and Erza.

"Hey guys did you get a good look at Luce?" I saw Gray and Erza nod.

"You know...I didn't get a good look but from what I could see she looked like she almost completely lost it, she looked ready to snap." Gray crossed his arms and I saw Juvia fast asleep on his shoulder.

"She looked like she was being backed into a corner...I agree she didn't look like she was doing to well...the sooner we get to her the better." I nodded at Erza's response and crossed my arms and sat back also.

"Hey Laxus, do you by any chance see Luce?" I called and saw Gajeel turn around and shake his head.

I sighed and nodded. I pulled out my phone and tried to call her again. I sighed and tossed my phone away and closed my eyes.

"Please be careful Luce..."

 **Lucy's pov:**

I sped as fast as possible and if I guessed right then I should make it home about 10 or 15 minutes before they got to my house...that should be enough time hopefully...

I sighed and tried to erase the talk I had with my mother for the next two hours... I turned off my music and decided to surrender myself to my nightmares and thoughts. I bit my lip as I finally came upon the exit to town.

I drove as fast as possible to my house and parked in the driveway. I quickly got out of my car and slammed my car door taking the steps to the front door two at a time. I unlocked my door and quickly slammed it behind me making sure to lock it before running upstairs to my bedroom. I sighed and locked that door too before walking into my bathroom and locking that door also.

Knowing Natsu...and Gajeel...and Gray...and maybe Laxus and Bickslow they would try to get up here as soon as possible, I might as well buy myself a few more minutes. I turned on the bath tub and decided I'd make it a warm departing, I rummaged through my dressers until I found a razor. I pulled on some shorts and a spaghetti strap. I slid into the bath and sighed..

I winced as I slid the blade across my wrist. "Not deep enough Lucy..." I did it a few more times and saw my hands shaking even more than when I began. I had about four cuts on each arm before I finally bit my lip and cut myself deeper. I did the same on the other arm and watched the blood drain from my arms.

"Hehe...sorry mom...looks like I'll be joining you sooner than I thought I would. I'm sorry everyone..." I felt myself start getting weaker by the second as I looked down into the tub surprised by how much blood I had actually already lost.

"I kinda wish I could hear Gray argue with Juvia more. Maybe see Wendy and Romeo going on their first date...Erza and Jellal getting married. I wish I could see Levy and Gajeel trying to take care of those little monsters they'd call their children. I wish I could live long enough to see Mira and Laxus have a double wedding with Lisanna and Bickslow..." I felt tears slip down my cheeks as the blackness at the edges of my sight started to get bigger. I held a hand up and admired the ruby colored liquid flowing down my arm.

"Most of all I'm going to miss that smile of yours Natsu if only I could see it once more..." I felt my eyes start to close as something grabbed onto my hand.

"You can see it again Luce! Please just hold on..." I struggled to open my eyes a little to see Natsu holding on tightly to my hand with tears streaming down his face with the hugest saddest smile he could ever make.

"Natsu...how...never...mind..." I reached up with my remaining strength and touched Natsu's cheek, wiping away his tears. "Don't cry Natsu...it..doesn't suit you...I want you to smile...always smile..no matter how hard it is..."

"I'm trying Luce, I swear I am... but I can't do that when the girl I love...is dying right in front of my eyes...Please Luce stay awake, focus on my voice...Luce please...You can't leave me..." I saw Natsu sobbing violently and I gave a small smile.

"Thank...you Natsu...I love...you...too..." I felt the last bit of my strength fade away and my hand slip out of Natsu's hand.

 **Natsu's pov:**

How did this go so wrong so fast? We finally pulled up in front of Luce's house. I jumped out of the moving vehicle and ran to the front door. I tried to open it and found it locked. I had banged on the door countless times feeling tears come to my eyes. Finally I saw everyone running towards me.

"She locked it..." I saw Laxus run forward and raise his leg and kick it a few times before it broke open.

"Let's go" I nodded and ran forward up stairs towards Luce's room, for some reason I felt like this is where she was. Gajeel patted my arm and kicked this door open before I could try. I thanked him and ran to the bathroom when I saw the room empty.

"Luce if you're showering I'm sorry." I kicked her door open and froze at the sight and smell.

"Luce!" I saw her hand raised and heard her words as I held onto her hand. I had heard Gajeel giving instructions to the others and Erza on the phone with the ambulance.

How did things get so bad so far...I cried violently as Lucy's hand slipped from my grip and her breathing stopped.

"Luce...why would you..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Natsu's pov:**

"Son..you need to let go of her so that we can take her to the hospital..." I looked up to see the paramedics. I nodded and looked to the others who were crying, even the guys. I stood up and followed the paramedics out.

"Can I go with her?" I saw one of the paramedics hesitate, "Please? I really need to make sure she's okay..." I felt tears fall from my eyes as the paramedic nodded and moved aside so I could hop in.

"Joe, we need to get to the nearest hospital as fast as you possibly can." I watched as the driver named Joe nodded and took off. I watched how expertly the paramedics worked to revive Luce.

"Will she make it..."

One of the paramedics whose name tag read Jacob gave me a sad look. "We're doing everything we can to help her son." I nodded as we pulled up to the hospital. I ran with them as they wheeled Luce into the surgery room until the brown haired nurse from before pushed me back to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry we have to see each other so soon but I need you to wait out here. I'll let you know if anything changes, for now you need to believe in her. If you need to...the chapel is that way." I saw her point to my left and I nodded.

"Before you go...what's your name?" I saw her smile and wave.

"It's Magenta. I hope your friend pulls through." I nodded and sat down in the waiting room.

A few minutes passed and finally I heard footsteps running towards the waiting room.

"How is she?" I looked over and saw Levy panting and on the verge of tears. I shrugged and looked down.

"They haven't told me..." I sighed as everyone sat down around the waiting room which was shockingly empty except for a black haired guy in the corner on his phone. I waited for a few more minutes before I finally stood up and headed towards the chapel. "I'll be back in a bit..." I didn't pay attention to anyone's questions as I walked off.

By the time I got to the chapel I saw one other guy there he was blonde. I bit my lip and sat on the opposite side of where he was. I just wanted to think alone for awhile but that wasn't happening here either. I looked to my left and saw the male had moved to the seat next to me.

"Hey there...I don't mean to be rude but...you look terrible, want to talk?" I sighed and rubbed my face before crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat. I was going to say no but I figured he might want to talk.

"I'm Natsu...you don't look in any better shape than me." I gave a small smile and held out my hand.

"Sting...it's nice meeting you." He reached over and shook my hand.

"So uh...sting...you here o pray or did you just want some alone time?" I saw him shrug.

"Well, I wanted alone time so I could think but I seem to find it harder to do than when I'm with my friends...You?"

"Same, so if you don't mind me asking...why are you in a hospital's chapel?" I saw him clasp his hands together and sigh.

"My wife Yukino...she was giving birth to our daughter and...I was there but...there were complications so the nurses and doctors sent me out of the room... I tried to stay in the waiting room with my friend Rogue but...I felt I needed to be alone so here I am... what about you?" I patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man, I hope things go great...congrats on the daughter too..." I saw him nod as I took in a deep shaky breath. "The girl I fell in love with slit her wrists...I was there holding her hand and...she just...her hand went limp and she was starting to get cold...I...I don't know what to do anymore...they rushed her here but I can't stand staying in the waiting room with all our friends...I just want her to pull through...I'm hoping it's not too late..." I felt the tears fall as I looked down at my shirt where I had wiped my hands of her blood.

"Oh gosh...I'm sorry to hear that Natsu...if you don't mind me asking...what caused her to do that?" I shrugged and wiped my eyes. "I'm guessing it was her past..." He gave me a confused look as I rubbed my face again before telling him about everything that had happened.

By the time I had finished I was a mess, I was thankful Sting had gotten up and grabbed some tissues for me. "Sorry I'm being such a crybaby..." I wiped my nose and eyes again.

"Nah that's one tough past, I understand why she would want to end her life but then at the same time I don't especially if she had such great friends like all of you guys."

"Maybe she just couldn't trust us?"

"Nah from what I've heard she's kind and smart but also extremely fragile. I think she trusted you guys but she just got tired." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Sting...for the talk...I'm sure the others are worried about me..."

"No problem thanks for opening up to me and listening to me too, I should probably get back to Rogue also. Hey when she pulls through this, let's all go on a huge date, you and Lucy. Me and Yukino, Rogue and his girlfriend Minerva. Oh and don't forget all you're friends and their dates too." I nodded and smiled as we exchanged phone numbers.

"Well, I'm heading this way." I pointed towards the left and smiled as he nodded.

"Lucky me, so am I." I shrugged and shoved my hands in my pockets as we started walking.

"Sting!/Natsu!" I noticed Sting had the same look on his face as I did when two black haired people came towards us, one was Gray and the other I'm guessing was Rogue.

"Where have you been? It's been almost two hours since you left." I pointed at the sign above my head that read chapel.

"Any news on Yukino/Luce?" I looked over at Sting who spoke at the same time as me.

"Dude seriously I'm glad I could talk to you but stop copying me." I smiled and pat his shoulder gently "good luck though"

"You too Natsu. Remember what I said." I nodded and followed Gray back to our friends. I saw Magenta walking towards us.

"For Lucy." I stopped in front of her and looked back at Sting who stopped walking with Rogue and instead came to stand by me.

"I'm here for you. We all are." I gulped and looked around at everyone remembering that I said that multiple times to Luce.

"Natsu right?" I nodded at Magenta.

"It's always hard for me to do this...I regret to inform you that we were not able to revive Miss Heartfilia... she...lost too much blood and it was already too late by the time we got her...We've done everything we could but it wasn't enough..." My whole world fell apart in front of me as I felt Sting pull me into a hug.

I pulled out of his embrace and shook my head. I felt nothing, nothing but cold numbness. "You're kidding right Magenta?" I wiped at my eyes and shook off Gray's hand.

"You're kidding right?! I'm going to be able to go into that room and see her sitting there smiling that beautiful smile she has right?"

"Natsu...please..." I looked down and saw Wendy tugging on my arm with tears streaming down her face.

"Wendy...she's just kidding... I know she is..." I turned back to see tears forming in Magenta's eyes as she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry we did everything we could Natsu..."

"Don't give me that shit! You are doctors and nurses for fucks sake! You should have been able to save her! I brought her here because I believed you would help her live! Why?! Why didn't you help her!" I felt my knees give out as I sobbed violently on the floor.

 **Gray's pov:**

I watched how Natsu took the news. I tried to comfort him but he shrugged off my advances. I might argue with this kid all the time but...he's still my brother, his family took me in when no one else wanted me.

 _Lucy...I don't know what Natsu is going to do without you...Why did you have to leave us so soon..._

I watched as Natsu fell to the floor, I looked around and saw everyone crying, Gajeel was holding both Levy and Juvia as he nodded my way.

I knelt on the ground in front of Natsu and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Natsu... I'm so sorry..." I hugged him as I felt him cling onto my shirt and bawl into my chest. I rubbed his back and wiped away my own tears.

"Why Gray?! Were we not enough for her?" I bit my lip and tried to stop my tears as I shook my head.

"We were enough Natsu...but she couldn't handle this type of pain that we can't ever seem to understand...She loved you Natsu, I heard it... I heard her when she told you..." I hugged him tighter and looked up to see the blonde haired guy Natsu had called Sting rubbing his eyes. I sent a small smile and mouthed a thank you.

"Listen to me Natsu... Lucy loved all of us and no one can ever love her more than you did and still do...think of how happy she must be right now...I saw her smile when she was in her tub and I know you saw it too...Please think of how happy she is with her mother. She doesn't have to live here with all the pain and sorrow..." I saw him nod and pull away.

"I'm going home Gray... I can't stay here any longer..." I hesitated and nodded sighing.

"Would you like a ride Natsu?" I saw him shake his head as he got up from the ground.

"Take care of everyone for me...please Gray... they need you right now...I'll see you later." I nodded and watched him leave before I walked back to a sobbing Juvia.

 **Natsu's pov:**

 _I'm sorry Luce...I can't live in this world without you... I can't do it...Wait for me please..._

I climbed into my car and cried as I locked my doors and turned the music on to full blast. I remembered all my memories I had since I met Luce as I sped through the curves in the mountains.

"Luce...I love you...Wait for me...I'll be there soon..." I saw the lake and sped up crashing through the metal barrier as my car flew off the cliff. I smiled seeing the sun setting as I saw the water coming closer.

"I'm on my way Luce..." I closed my eyes and waited for the moment to open them and see her beautiful smile again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Natsu's pov:**

I opened my eyes and saw a very familiar ceiling. I sat up and looked around.

"This can't be happening... I'm supposed to be with Luce..." I heard a car honking as I sprung out of bed and ran downstairs. I saw Gray and Wendy freeze with their food halfway to their mouths as they watched me surprised.

"Why aren't you ready yet?! You're going to make us late!" I looked to Gray confused as he sighed.

"Gray knock it off we have plenty of time and Natsu are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Wendy stood up and came over to feel my forehead.

"How did I get here?" I was so confused I shouldn't have survived that drop... Gray rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Go get dressed please, it's our first day of work and I don't want to be late." I ran over and clutched his shirt pulling him up.

"You bastard! How can you get over Luce so fast?! She's dead Gray and here you are like you don't care!" Gray pulled away and straightened his clothes.

"Wendy go get your things I'll give you a ride to school, Natsu I don't care what you do but keep your sad dreams to yourself. I don't know a Luce, if you would stop staying up watching movies all night then you wouldn't be dreaming crazy things like this." I watched him grab the keys and head towards the door.

"Wait! Gray what about Juvia?!" I needed to know this wasn't just a dream.

"What about her? She's working her shift at the cafe right now. I'm meeting up with her for lunch why?" I looked to the fireplace and saw a picture of Gray and Juvia at a picnic.

"You're dating her?" I saw him look at m confused.

"Yeah dude, I've been with her for over two years now...Natsu are you okay? Do you need to go see a doctor?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No I'm fine...just...let me get ready...I'll meet you in the car." I ran upstairs and took a quick shower before getting dressed.

"What the hell is going on...was I just dreaming then?" I sighed and ran downstairs grabbing my wallet on the way. I hopped in and looked back at Wendy.

"What about you and Romeo?" I watched as she blushed furiously.

"W-What do you m-mean?" I smiled and faced the front again.

"Nothing...he's a nice kid, I approve." I saw her freak out through the mirror as Gray smirked.

"I...w-well...we don't even talk...h-how would I-I ask him out on a date..." I reached back and ruffled her hair as she pouted.

"Gray and I will talk to him." She shook her head furiously.

"No way! I'll do it don't worry!"

I chuckled and nodded, "then you better do it soon, I'll ask him about it today in class." I saw her nod as we drove to the school.

When we got there I saw a familiar car and jumped out before Gray had even hit the breaks.

"Oi idiot! wait next time!" I waved back as an apology and ran into Freed on accident.

"I told you Natsu one day you would end up running like this to get somewhere." I watched him chuckle as he helped me off the ground.

I nodded and looked around. "Y-Yeah when did you say that exactly?" He gave me a confused look and kept walking.

"I said it just yesterday Natsu, pay attention will you. I'll see you later" I nodded and waved goodbye as I took off running into the school.

I came to a stop in front of the library and took in a deep breath. I heard slight panting next to me as I turned around and saw Gray and Wendy trying to catch their breath with me.

"Care to explain...why...you're in such...a hurry?" I shrugged and smiled at Gray.

"Just want to make sure something is okay..." I saw their confused looks as I pushed my way into the library.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" There she was...I fell to my knees as tears started to fall down my face. I watched how cute she looked when she panicked. I could also see Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Wendy giving me weird stares.

"Um...sir? Are you alright?!" I watched as she ran around the counter and knelt in front of me. She was so beautiful that I cried even more. Guys shouldn't cry this much but oh my god I couldn't help it. There she was. The girl I fell in love with, in all her beauty and glory, right in front of me.

"Luce..." I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring all the confused looks we were getting.

"U-Ummm..." I hugged her tighter and kept saying her name.

 **Lucy's pov:**

When I had opened my eyes I was so confused.I could have sworn everything was so real yet I had woken up in my bed with no sign of anything ever happening and slowly everything I went to started to fade from my mind so I chalked it up as a dream. Yet every time I saw someone I knew bits and pieces of that dream resurfaced and now here I was being hugged by a guy. I don't know but who it was but he seems really familiar and he looked like the person from my dream...well rather my nightmare...

"Luce...Luce...I'm sorry...Please don't leave me again..." I froze at his words and felt an oncoming of memories from my dream come into my mind as I gasped.

"Natsu..." I felt tears in my eyes as I remember everything that had happened. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and started crying uncontrollably in his arms.

"I'm sorry Natsu...I won't leave you guys alone again...I'm so sorry..." We stayed like that for a few minutes before we finally pulled away a little calmer and wiped our eyes. I looked at the others who seemed to realize something and before I could ask I saw tears form in their eyes as Levy, Wendy, and Erza launched themselves at me.

"Lucy!" I smiled as I fell backwards tackled by the three crying girls.

"I'm sorry everyone..." I reached out and grabbed both Gajeel and Gray's hands and yanked them into the hug. Natsu of course was beneath me and everyone else crying also. I felt bad that when the girls tackled me I landed on Natsu again.

I finally pushed everyone off and stood up, turning to help up Natsu. I smiled and hugged him again I was happy the library was empty of only us right now because the next thing I know, Natsu had me in a warm embrace with his lips pressed softly against mine. I heard the others chuckle and giggle as I wrapped my arms around Natsu and kissed him back.

"I'm so sorry everyone..." I smiled at them and hugged them all again.

"We forgive you Blondie but you pull a stunt like that again and I will personally drag you back from wherever you are and smack you upside the head before throwing you in a ditch." I giggled and hugged Gajeel again.

"Understood, I won't do it again." I smiled at the others and took Natsu's hand in mine as he started tearing up again. I smiled and wiped his tears before kissing his cheek.

"Ahem.." I spun around with the others and saw the principal standing there with tears in his eyes also.

"Gramps..." I saw Natsu smile and push me forward. I felt Principal Makarov's arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you back Lucy." I smiled and nodded.

"How did you know..." I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"Nothing goes on with my little brats that I don't know about. I'm a little confused as to how it happened but...You're here and that's enough. Although, I need a favor from all of you."

"Sure Gramps what is it?" Natsu came over and slung his arm around my shoulders as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I need you all to grab Mira, Romeo, Lisanna, Jellal, Laxus, Juvia, and Bickslow and go home. You all need to catch up and let the others know that you're okay. Chances are, the dream that you all seemed to have actually was reality but someone up there probably loves you two enough to bring you both back and make everyone think it was a dream so go, you all have the day off. I managed to get the others a day off too so you'll probably find them at home or barely leaving work" I smiled and hugged him again before we all left to get the others.

"Wendy, you go get Romeo." I giggled and pushed her ahead as she blushed and nodded running off to the gym. We waited for them in the parking lot.

"Lucy?!" I turned around just in time to catch the boy in my arms. I hugged him tightly before I set him down and ruffled his hair as he wiped his eyes.

"But...how?" I smiled and pointed to the car.

"Hop in I'll tell you all together." He nodded and hopped into my car along with Natsu and Wendy. Natsu held my hand on the way to my house. The others said they'd go pick up everyone and meet us at my house. I stopped by the grocery store and bought some snacks and sodas. Knowing our friends we'd probably stay together all night watching movies and talking about what happened.

After about half an hour from arriving home, I saw cars start pulling up to the house. I took a deep breath and stood in the middle of the room.

"Luce you okay?" Natsu was holding my hand next to me as I nodded.

"Just nervous..." I saw him smile as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. Before I could say anything else my front door opened and I saw everyone pushed into the living room. At first they were all confused but of course that soon went away when Juvia ran to pull me into a hug.

After a few hugs and kisses and tackles we all settled down and I explained what Makarov thought had happened. The rest nodded and cheered for mine and Natsu's return.

"I'm just glad I have my best friend back..." I smiled and hugged Levy again. As I expected we sat around with our significant others in the game/entertainment room watching movies and relaxing. Around 11:45 p.m I yawned and leaned back against Natsu. I smiled at the fact that he couldn't seem to leave my side for even a second.

"Luce?" I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. I was sitting between his legs with my back against him as the movie played and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Hmm?" I entwined our fingers and watched him raise my hand to kiss it.

"I love you...I'm never going to let you go again..." I smiled and blushed at his declaration as I turned to see everyone watching more fascinated by us than the movie.

"I-I l-love you too Natsu..." I looked away and blushed even more.

"I'm glad you said that...Luce... look at me..." I sighed and turned around to face him and saw how nervous he actually looked.

"I...I love you Luce...W-will you marry me?!" I turned the shade of Erza's hair and looked around at everyone smiling before I wrapped my arms around Natsu.

"Yes, a million times yes!" I smiled as he pulled me back a little and kissed me with such passion as we heard cheers throughout the room. I giggled as Levy jumped out of Gajeels arms with a hand raised.

"Oh I call maid of honor!" I smiled and nodded.

"I love my family" I looked at everyone and felt happy tears escape my eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lucy's pov:**

It was the day of the wedding and I was so nervous...I looked over to Levy and the other girls. They were my bridesmaids and they were all wearing a beautiful turquoise bridesmaids dress. I sighed and paced the ground.

"Lucy enough you're making me dizzy!" I shot an apologetic smile to Levy and sat down gingerly. I started biting on my nails instead and felt someone slap my hand away.

"Lucy I just finished those you're going to ruin them!" I guiltily smiled at Juvia and Mira. Before I could say anything Gray knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ladies are you ready?" I smiled and stood up hearing a chorus of yes

"Nope..." I saw everyone's head turn my way.

"You are all beautiful now go on out there and get in line while I talk to Lucy." They nodded and I saw Wendy grab her basket full of flower petals.

"Lucy, what's going on?" I watched as Gray came over and placed the veil on my head. I smiled and watched him.

"Nothing...I just...what if Natsu realizes that he made a mistake and ends up regretting this whole thing. I mean if he left me I would be miserable, I'd eat loads of ice cream and when that didn't work I would stuff my face with anything I can find! If that happens I'll end up getting fat and then for sure Natsu would hate me..." I felt tears spring to my eyes as Gray pulled me into a hug.

"Natsu loves you so much Lucy, he would never do that and you know it. I know you're nervous but take a deep breath and relax a bit, trust me fat or not he will love you till the ends of the world. Now stop worrying." I smiled and bit my lip hugging him back tightly. He smiled and pulled down the veil to cover my face and turned to leave but stopped at the doorway.

"You're beautiful Lucy, and I'm glad to call you my sister. If Natsu ever does anything you don't like let me know, I'll make sure he wishes he never messed around with you." I giggled and followed him out dragging my dress behind me. My dress was white at the top but bled down into a beautiful turquoise blue that matched the bridesmaid dresses. I took a deep breath and lined up behind Wendy who shot me a smile.

I watched as everyone started heading out and I could see the guests standing up. I took another deep breath as I linked my arm through Igneel's arm. I smiled up at Natsu's father.

"Thank you again...for taking the place of my father." I watched as he sent me the same smile Natsu had, they looked so much alike I was surprised the first time I met him.

"I would do anything for you my daughter. I'm glad to see that my boy has finally found someone who will make him happy. Take care of the idiot for me will you?" I giggled and nodded as Wendy went forwards and started spilling the flower petals.

"Shall we?" I smiled up at Natsu's father again and nodded. I felt tears form in my eyes as we walked slowly down the aisle. I gasped seeing Natsu with his beautiful wide signature smile he always has for me. I smiled as we stopped in front of him and Igneel bent down and kissed my cheek.

I walked up the last few steps to where Natsu stood in a beautiful whit tuxedo with turquoise blue flames along the edge. I took his hand and smiled as he uncovered my face. We faced the front as the priest started reading from the bible. I squeezed Natsu's hand and felt him squeeze mine back.

When it was our turn to say our vows I bit my lip and faced Natsu.

"Natsu...what can I say... You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you, I most likely wouldn't be here. You are my whole world and I don't think I will ever be able to remember how my life was before I met you. Heh I don't even know how I managed to make it as far as I did before meeting you. I remember our first meeting I knew from that day forward I never wanted you to leave my life...I love you Natsu...more than words can ever show...I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." I found myself crying as I finished my last bit of my vows and saw Natsu was smiling bu it was the first time I had seen this smile. His smiled held all the love I couldn't seem to portray through my words. He seemed to pick up on that also.

"Luce...your vows were beautiful and I could tell how much you loved me from them. You were the first girl I ever actually imagined spending the rest of my life with and you are the last. I remember the day we met too, I couldn't stop staring into your beautiful chocolate eyes and thinking 'This girl..she's unlike any other...I want her to be mine, I want her to want to be mine. I need her in my life'. You are everything I have ever wanted in my life, you complete me. If...if you were to leave me...again..." I watched Natsu almost break down in tears along with me and the others as we all remembered what I had done. I reached out and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into a tight hug before pulling away so that only our hands were still together.

"Thanks Luce..." I smiled as he continued in more control of his emotions. " If you were to leave me again...I would follow you Luce, I would follow you till the end of time and I would bring you back with me. You are my life Lucy and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Stay by my side Luce, stay by my side and I promise I will make you the happiest person in the whole universe...Stay by my side and I promise I will bring you sad times, angry times, but most of all the happiest times in your life you will ever live...Stay by my side and I promise to bring you all the joy you can ask for...Believe in me..." I felt more tears escape my eyes and nodded feeling a huge smile on my lips.

"Beautiful, both of you. Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." I blushed as Natsu pulled me into his arms and leaned close.

"I love you Mrs. Dragneel." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck resting them on his shoulders.

"I love you Mr. Dragneel." I pulled him down and kissed him down with all the passion and love you could ever communicate within a kiss.

I was happy. Natsu was happy.

Today was perfect, Our love seemed unbreakable.

I smiled at my knew family before smiling to everyone else and looked to Natsu.

"Everything is perfect. I will always believe in you. I will always love you, and I will never let you go."


End file.
